


Another day in the asgardian office.

by hiddlestonerkirst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Asgardian Loki, F/M, Horses, Loki - Freeform, Magic, Maids, Sleeping Together, loki is injured, loki is the god of mischief, lokiattarction, midnightcalls, newjob, struggles of not being a spy, you have to save him!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlestonerkirst/pseuds/hiddlestonerkirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please enjoy this loki x reader! This is my first work and series on this website</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new day, a new start

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this loki x reader! This is my first work and series on this website!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Update to come soon!!

"MOVE OUT THE WAY."A un-recognisable loud voice shouted.

"You heard the prince, do what he says or your have to deal with more consequences later." But you recognised that demanded voice, it was the head healer Eirl.

You rolled your eyes before turning around, and seeing her at the side of Prince Thor as well as a few other warriors, they were carrying a body which had the crimson stain of blood all over the wounded solider uniform. 

It was hard to recognise the face of the warrior- you first wondered if it was your brother Benja but it was not, your younger brother had blonde hair- the soon to be healed warrior had dark raven hair.

"_________"Eirl shouted at you, making you go out of your once trance. "I will need your help on this one."

Great! Another job to make the day slower. You thought to yourself- since you were a young girl growing in the village outisde the golden palace gates, you always wanted to be healer- Your mother brought you up to care and help anyone you could, this trait of yours was always noticed by the village men but you never was interesting about perusing yourself into a marriage- You always thought there was more to life than relationship and children. This made you a very independent Asgardian woman, outside of your work- you were known thoroughly through the village. Many said that your younger sibling Benja caught his fighting skills of you, when you needed to you would hunt for food on your mighty steed Lucia with your bow and arrow-- but no one knew that at the palace, and didnt need to either.

You walked over to the bed where the warrior lay, he had better cloths and pillows underneath him than others had- He must be a headgaurd you thought 

"My brother got wounded it a battle, he lied saying he wasn't injured badly, that was until our return from victory where he completely blacked out." Thor head was low but he gazed his blue eyes at you when explaining the battle. You felt embarrassed to not know it was the younger prince Loki but you only knew little about the royal family.

"Well he is the god of mischief and lies?"You replied lighlty. 

"_______, you need to examine quickly, we havent got time for jokes."Eirl snapped at you.

You shot her a bit of a death glare knowing the way you could comeback at her, but instead you needed to remain professional- especially since Thor was there...

You took a deep breath and ripped the wounded princes green tunic, Prince Thor startled a little at your quick movement of ruining the princes clothing, while Eirl covered her hand with her eyes in embarrassment of your rather strange healing ways. You didn't take notice but carried on, Loki's chest was hardly a pale colour, blood was scolding everywhere you quickly grabbed the wet cloth next to you and dabbed it over his body, making the dripping blood rinse off onto the sheet.

You tilted your head at the injury the prince gathered on his recent battle, The wound was right above his heart and still had the end of a dagger in his chest, his muscle seemed to tighten around the weapon and looked as if it was some sort of poison. 

"I will need clean water to wash my hands with and some of the camomile antiseptic oil therefore when i have to release the dagger he wont suffer that much." You smirked- you rather enjoyed the gruesome jobs more than the petty injuries. " Oh and some kind of comforting medicine for when the prince wakes."

"Your not going to take that dagger out my your own bare hands are you?" One of the gaurds who carried the prince in asked.

"Yes why are you afraid of a little blood?"You raised an eyebrow.

"No.. I was just asking.."The Guard replied.

"I like her."Thor smiled brightly. 

"Thank you, my prince." You bowed to the blonde god.

The young red haired girl ran in with your oitments, you thanked her and started to wash your hands before applying the oil to your hand. You took a deep breathe before wandering your hands above where the dagger was stabbed.

"_______, are you sure you can do this?"Eirl questioned, a bit worried incase you messed up the youngest royal body.

"Eirl please, we both know i can and if i do it correctly there will only be a little battle scar left. If you dont believe me then please leave me to it."You begged- you couldn't be distracted by anything in this healing, Eirl remained silent and you could only listen to the quiet breathing of the surrounding others around you.

You lighlty pressed the dagger and twisted in gently to each side to test how much space you have to move it out. You grabbed onto the dagger a bit harder and eventually started to pull it out steadly.It was a long process until you was about an inch left to pull out and Prince loki started to stir, his eyelids started to flicker open making Eirl and Thor gasp a little. This put you out of focus and forced your eyesight to look at the prince awakening, his blue orbs were opening, you couldn't make yourself look away his eyes seemd to capture your thoughts.

Both of his blue eyes seemed to widen a bit more and looked worried, he was about to get up and move and if he did the rest of the healing process could go wrong. 

"BROTHER, NO!" Thor clutched Loki wrist down making him cringe with pain.

"Prince Thor, please release him."You took Thor's touch away of Loki wrists, he looked at you weirdly. 

Once Thor hands were back in his lap, you nodded at him and turned your gaze to Loki, your delicate finger shuffled on his wrist and you started to draw circles where his veins were.

"Prince Loki, please relax there is a little bit left and the more still you lay, the quicker and nicer it will be." The words escaped your lips, Loki had a straight face on and he was still a dopey after the knockout he encountered, but his stern shoulders lowered telling you to re-start where you finished off at.

You leaned back to a better sitting position while your left hand was still gliding over his long fingers to calm him down. Your right arm reached to the wounded spot again, you held onto the dagger but before you was going to re-begin again your gaze wanted to look at those deep blue orbs again. For some reason the prince stared at you but flashed back to your hands near his. You but your lip and started to release the dagger from his chest, from the corner of your e/c eyes you could see him swallow the lump in his throat.

He gasped heavily as you pulled the entire dagger out, blood immediatley started to pour out and you grabbed the cloth over it. The once cream cloth turned into a vicous red, you threw the cloth off to the floor and witnessed that the blood had slowed down.

"I see your still in pain." You glared at him, raising your eyebrow.

"Hmm really?" He muttered while chuckling but started to cough. 

"Yes, and i recommend you take a bit of this medicine to make you feel better and to release the pain quicker." You picked up the Violet glass bottle to show him.

"Brother, the sooner you drink it the quicker you will be back to your feet for battle." Thor added positivity back to the conversation.

He rolled his eyes, and you gently pulled the prince back up with your supporting hand and held the bottle to his blue lips, he soon gulped a quarter of the medicine down. You pulled the bottle away and moved your hand away from his back, resting his head back down, soon enough his eyes were closed again.

You took a deep breathe and moved away from the bed where he layed, there was a bucket with fresh hot soapy water below you. You relaxed your arms in the bucket and clasped your hands together to splash water over your face. After that was done, you dried your hands off with a towel and started to walk away when your felt someone grab your hand.

"Thank you miss, that was awfully kind of you to help my brother."Thor smiled, the gaurds and Eirl started to walk out of the day.

"Please my lord, it's all part of the job."You rubbed the back of your neck. 

"Why do i not know you?"The prince asked, you laughed back before you got interrupted.

"How is my young son doing?"Frigga walked in, you immediatley bowed down and stayed put. 

"Marvellous thanks to this talented young lady." Thor replied.

"Please, do not bow if anything I should bow to you as you saved my beloved son life". She replied with one of the most beautiful smile you ever had witnessed.

"No please my queen, the pleasure was all mine."You rubbed your hands down your dress when you got up.

"Is he awake?"She asked.

"No my lady, he has had some asgaurdian medicine to make him relax and send him off in a rested sleep for the night."You answered her.

"Was he his usual self?" Frigga smirked.

"He did not say much mother."Thor bit his lip. 

"What would you say?" Frigga turned to you.

"I do not know if I can awnser that my queen, i have never had close encounters with him or any of the royals before." You were hoping that was the right answer.

"He is usually ..." Frigga was interrupted.

"Disrespectful , annoying.."Thor was paused.

"That's quite enough, thank you Thor, he known for mischief."She chuckled to herself.

"Well he did make a sarcastic comment, being the only one he did actually say." You laughed back.

"Thank you, If you wouldn't mind I pay him a quick visit." Frigga began to walk.

"Oh my queen it is a bit gruesome in there, i am sure he will be resting in his chambers soon enough." You rushed to speak.

"Oh thanks for telling me, sorry to sound so rude what is your name child?"She asked.

"________, my queen."You bowed your head.

" Beautiful name, I must leave but before i need to have a quick discussion with Eirl. It was nice to meet you."She clutched your hands in the palm of hers.

"The pleasure was all myn, my queen." You responed.

"Good manners, please call me Frigga."She smiled.

"Thank you frigga."Your smile grew wider.

"Yes you will do perfecetly." She walked away muttering.

"_________, thank you but i must leave."Hhe pressed a soft kiss on your hand.

"Goodbye Thor, but do you know what your mother was talking about?" You bit down on your lip incase it was wrong to ask such thing.

"I do not even know." He chuckled, walking away.

You started to tie your h/c locks up into a bun, it must have been around five as the sun was going to set, you didn't notice how long you have been chatting and healing for. Your brother would appear soon to pick you up before leaving together for home. You was about to start packing your stuff when Eirl started to talk to you.

"Well done today." She congratulated you.

"Please it was nothing special." You continued to pack your things.

"No i think you are wrong." Eirl disagreed with you.

"You always think im wrong." You spoke quietly, it was rather strange to you how she was being polite to you, she always treated you rather harshly- never showing you kindness.

"________, I know we have had our differences but you performed brilliantly today." You interrupted her.

"Eirl, it is my job--" Now you are going to be interrupted.

"Well you have been promoted, Frigga wants you to be Loki personal healer."She smiled proudly.

"What?" You struggled for words.

"Frigga has taken a light to you, you start tommorow, 5am prox."She smiled and you took her by a suprise by giving her a massive bear hug.

"Thank you so much!" You was so happy.

"(nickname) come on lets go."Your brother Benja stood at the door way.

You said your goodbyes and ran to your brother, you have not seen him for a few days went he went to battle with the warriors. After you got your horses from the stables, you galloped out the gates and rode with a nice trot through the woods. Your brother told you off his travels and you then told him about your new job.

"______, do you know what your letting yourself into?"Benja spoke concerned.

"Yes why?" You frowned.

"Loki is the dark prince, he has a weird attitude and seems the jealous type, have you not heard the stories about him?" He asked.

"Yes B, I've heard the childish stories. I can handle him."You rolled your eyes.

"Come on, its getting dark we better hurry home to mother." Benja kicked his steed forward.

"Why you scared of the dark?" You teased him.

"Dont jester (nick name)"He replied sharply.

You both cantered to you could see the orange candle lights of the village, a few of your neighbours were out and you greeted them, some asking where your weapons were but you told them you were not hunting this weekend. After you stabled the horses for the night, you walked to your family home and opened the door to see your mother stirring soup by the fire. She greeted you and you told her about your new work experience day and what the palace holds for you now on, your stories were cut by your brother tragic and hero stories, your parents always favourited brother- he was the golden child and the brave son- Girls were less thought of, even though some may say your bravery was stronger than his.

You got a wooden bowl and filled it with soup, you wished your mother goodnight and told her to tell your father about your day, you doubted that she would. You lived in a smaller house at the back of your parents land. It gave you space away from your family and time to yourself for your own delight-- READING BOOKS-- most were training books for healing but you had a few romance novels. After reading a chapter you tucked yourself in bed for an early sleep.

Little did you know what held for you tommorow or perhaps the future.........


	2. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day at the job, nothing too new- but doenst mean your not attraced to loki yet..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy, i really loved all your comments and kudos! Thank you all, i know this chapter isnt as good but there is a cliffhanger st the end for the next better chapter!!

Part 2--- 

You awoke to the morning sun, peeping through your window. It blinded your e/c eyes when they opened, making you squint them shut again.

You had an hour to get ready and go to the palace, which was going to be a bit of a rush. Your brother Benja was not needed for his palace duties therefore you were riding to the golden palace alone.

After stretching out of bed, you got up and started to wash and dress. Your dress for work was hardly anything interesting, it was a long light blue dress with a little criss cross lace at the top, nothing too special. After you were ready, you approached your family's stable barn, where all three horses were kept (yours, your fathers and brother), you let the other horses out to graze and did your stable duties. Once finished you tacked up and mounted on your grey steed.

The village were rather empty in the morning you took no notice and galloped your way to the palace. At the palace gate, you dismoutned for the gaurds to recognise you, you led your grey mare to a little barn, where she stayed while you were working, fresh hay and water was supplied and you untacked her like always to start your job.

Walking into the healing room flt rather strange, like the village it was deserted. You snuck to get some resources that you thought you made need. You bit your lip down in frustration, where in vallalah was Loki's room at in the palace? You never had explored too much of the palace, only the healers room, some of the grounds, the sparring area and the kitchens. 

You collected your bag of supplies and walked to the dark prince's chambers. You knocked on the door, there was no reply, a minute later you knocked again bit louder then before again no reply. So you tried to open the door, tilting the large gold door handle , it opened to reveal the prince lifeless body curled in his bed.

You ran over to him, he looked dead. You took a heavy sigh after seeing that his bare chest was breathing very gently. After that you gazed at your surroundings, your frow burrowed. His room were very dark, a long drape dark curtain hide a large window, a bit of sunlght highlighted across the room. There was a load of asgardian funiture including some artwork on the wall. But what intrigued you most was his desk area, he seemed to have a load of notes and work which would stacked very neatly, but by the side of his desk was a cabinet with loads of books.

You walked over to the shelf, your eyes scanned each title, some you never heard before why other seemed familiar. Your eyes were growing larger with the excitement of the novels before, you gathered some must be from other worlds like midagrd because of the weird text plus you saw some of Shakespeare play Romeo and Juliet which you immediately noticed. 

"Enjoying the veiw?"A sarcastic deep voice croaked out, you were taking back out of surprise.

"Sire, your awake?"You spooked and turned around to see his blue eyes looking fully at you, You must have been so interested in the books that you must not heard him awake.

"I asked the question first."He snapped at you.

"I err yeah, i love reading prince Loki." You shrugged your shoulders up.

"Bit strange for a village girl to know how to read." He replied, you felt offended by his words 

yes you were from the village but you were very unlike any of the village women, more independent and a nature which prefered to enjoy your surroundings rather than wishing for a different scenario. 

"I love to read sire ." You held back your tounge, if it was any of the village men commenting thier nasty comments like they usually did you might have replied more rudely..

"Hmm..."He was thinking deply, you needed to change the conversation.

"How do your wounds feel this morning prince?" You started to walk slowly to his bed and leaving the interesting book shelf.

"That medicine you gave me certainly released some of the tragic pain." He had a blank face, you couldn't read him like the others.

"You have quite a grip sire." You made a feisty remark at him, wondering if that was what he expected from you.

"Oh how would you know that?" He raised his eyebrow, he wasn't stupid. From what you heard about the prince, was that he was very wiser than Prince Thor, more mature and more smart plus he had his sliver sharp tounge.

You blushed slightly, you felt like you may have stepped out of place, but you never meant too. The prince was clearly not kidding about you replying to him.

"Im waiting for a reply child." He questioned, you felt slightly angered by the name he just called you. 

"You were gripping onto my hand very tighly when i was operating on your chest. I have more medicine to help release the pain." You wanted to change the subject quickly.. Once again.

"I see." He had a cocky look on his face, one that was rather strange to you- It felt like he knew something you did'nt - But you were desperate to know and for some strange unknown reason you rather appreciated that look.

"Are you clean for me to start to work?" You asked, you were not sure how to approach the 'naked' situation, without being too risky.

"Meaning?" He raised his eyebrow, you bit down on your bottom lip.

"Are you naked?"You said bluntly, instantly regretting what you had just said.

"Why are you offering to dress me?" Loki joked with you.

"I asked the question first." You made a comeback at him.

"I like you." He smiled like the Devil from Hel.

He started to get out of my bed, slightly groaning as he was about to raise himself out of his Bed, you shot to turn around and started walking away from his bed to the curtain pulling it open slighly for more light . Even though he had rich dark furs on his bed meaning that you might have not seen his 'nakedness' just yet but you did not feel like risking it.

"You are unusual my dear." His voice echoed threw the room, you could here him buckling something up, presumley his bottoms. Then you recited in your head that he just called you 'dear'.

"You have no idea." You muttered under your breathe.

"Speak up pet." His voice was louder than usual, slightly demanding.

"Whys that?" You lied, slightly regretting it.

"One day your know." He patted your shoulder, you flinched because of his cold hands catching you off guard, you took that as the signal that he was 'clean'. Turning around you discovered that he was 'half clean', he had ONLY a black pair of bottoms on.

You walked to your bag and opened to grab a cloth to clean all the dried blood around his injury. You pushed Loki back to his bed, and he sat down staring at the wall, he sat high but not straight, the battle injury was weighing him down- even if he would not admit it.

Loki was a good patient, the occasional cringe movements when you were healing the injury but nothing major like the other warriors. He sat there- no words-staring at the wall, he seemed to be daydreaming, although he seemed more like a bad dream. You ignored him, he obviously did not want to discuss about it and you had no reason to ask him either. Your work on the prince was challenging but nothing to far extreme, the wound itself was a very hard wound to heal.

Before you left you told Loki that he could move around the palace if he wanted too much nothing to extreme, he did not seem bothered, in honesty he seemed like he craved alone time but wanted attention at the same time. Rather complicated fellow 

You left with no words but placed the bottle of medicine on the side of his bed. He was laying back into his pillow, his body was lying still on top of the bed. His ears pricked up when he heard the bottle on the cabinet beside his bed, he moved his arm away from his pale white face. 

He glanced at the bottle and then at you quickly, not remaining eye contact.

"Only two mouthfuls a day- Goodbye Prince Loki." You walked to the door, only a mumble of 'bye' was heard.

You returned to the healing room to return to your boring usual day job. Eirl did not ask your first day went like the others, you did not care that much anyway. The day was tiring as of the early start but nothing held you back from your job. Eirl had to leave for the queens service at one part of the day- you did not see her until you were leaving.

Just as you put on your cloak to leave, she knocked you on the shoulder.

"Sorry ________" She apologised.

"Its fine, goodbye Eirl." You wanted to get home and rest.

"Oh wait, the queen sends her regards she visted prince Loki earlier that day, and he seemed better than he should." She smiled.

"That's good to hear, I really must go, apologies." You tried to escape from the conversation.

"Hunting?" She questioned, her tone seemed fierce.

"Excuse me?" You stuttered.

"Your the dark huntress, arent you? The village is always admiring your work." She wanted to make you stay but you were not keen.

"That's home duties not work, it been nice speaking Eirl." You walked out, making her jaw drop. 

You hated the way she made you feel, hunting was something you enjoyed and not to be shared through the palace. The palace was amazing,but the amount of gossipers and complete b*lls**tters was unbearable. 

You did indeed hunt that night, catching your prey for the families table as well as few more for less fortunates families in your hometown. After a good dinner, you headed to bed after a day at work with your new job position.

\---

Most days were similar to your first, a little joking between you and Loki mostly it was your stubbornness getting the better of you both. His wound was healing, he was mainly in bed rest, he did ask you how the outside was but you always wanted to change the story. If you could, you would try and have a sneak peak of his novels on his shelf but you always got interrupted to remember the names so you could go to the village library to look it up. 

But one night turned ugly.. You was requested at the palace, a guard came and collected you, insisting that the king commanded you to treat Loki..

He feel ill, badly..


	3. The rush.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And your back to your work in Loki once again, this is the beggining of realisation which is going to hit you hard later in the story.

You rushed out of your home even though you were still in your white nightwear, partly because the guards, but you also didn't want to think if worse comes to worse. You didn't want to be responsible for the dark princes death due to your late timing of changing outfits, so you wrapped yourself in your violet cloak. 

You jumped on one of the guards horses, it was around a ten minute gallop to the palace , your mind was in another world- you were taking in the beauty of your surroundings at this late hour- sure you have been out before at this time but it seemed different. You were also deep in thought, wondering how bad Loki was. 

You were interrupted by the guards voice calling to the other workers to let you in the golden palace. The gates opened quicker than normal, making the two horses adrenaline kick in faster, pushing them to gallop through the course way. Your bearing kept up with you, and your instincts recognise the palace courtyard.

You bounced of the moving horse, swinging your right leg over, you didn't have enough flexibility as you normally would due to your night garments but that didn't stop you anyway. Landing on the stone ground, you remained your balance and then sprinted to the princes room. 

Your breathing was trying to get the best of you, just down the hall was Loki's room. Those humongous doors seemed like a far distance, but you soon found yourself before them. 

You flung them open with the decreasing amount of strength left in you, causing the crowd around his bed stare at you. Your back was slanted, you couldn't move your head from hanging down at the floor. 

"My lady ______" Thor called for your assistance. 

Your e/c orbs moved to look at the prince, your head remained down, even though you were trying to focus on the current situation- everything seemed a blur to you. Your eyes would not focus, your breathing seemed too rapid for your lungs to cope with, plus your usual sharp focus was failing. 

The whole room went quiet, you slowly grafted your head higher to see Eirl, Queen Frigga and Thor all around Loki, carrying your body weight, your weak legs stomped over to him. 

"What happened?" You rushed to speak. 

"He started to walk later when you left, all seemed well until he got too sure of himself and started to want to spar, Loki being the man he is picked on one of our head guards forcing him to fight. Unfortunately Loki lost and got a knock to his wound, the maid came to visit him later and he was sweating bad as well as his bed is a blood river." Thor explained, Frigga was holding desperately onto Loki's hand while Eirl was trying to comfort the queens tears. 

Your eyes awoken more, knowing the job you had to do. You grabbed the bed sheet cover and pushed it onto his wound, you had to stitch him up, as soon as possible. 

There were no medical equipment ready so an idea came into your head. You pulled the needle pin you had in your hair, making your h/c locks fall down on your back. Your eyes panicked to find some kind of thread to stich him up with. 

You were becoming more nervous, until you saw the loose thread of cotton on your night dress, harshly your teeth cut the piece off,you knotted the thread on the needle and began. 

Intensity, pressure and nervousness surrounded the room, you hated to admit the sick feeling of anxiety messing up inside of you. The stitching was easier than last time due to the decreasing size of his scar.

You finished the stitching, and a sense of relief occurred in the room, all three of the others sighed with happiness. They all congratulated you, but you couldn't focus on anything but Loki, his colour was slowly getting back to normal. Eirl and Thor soon left together, a light chuckle was heard from them both when they exited the room. 

"I think it would be wise if you stayed with him all tonight ______, if that is okay." Queen Frigga asked you. 

"Yes my queen." You replied, usually you would have maybe tried to see yourself out of the new task set for you, yet your energy levels were lower than ever before, plus she is the queen of Asgard. 

"I will send the maids to make a clean fresh bed up for him. Goodnight _______." She left quicker than expected as well, but you glimpsed at her when she walked past you. You may have been wrong but you could have sworn to Odin you saw a smirk upon her face. 

Your eyes were drawn back to Loki, his eyes were still closed but he looked more comfortable. You didn't move your gaze, even when the maids swooned into clean the bed. 

You thanked them when they left, but then in quickly occurred to you, where were you to sleep? They only gave Loki a new bed, and the floors were stone cold. You were sitting on his bed at the moment, surely they didn't expect you to sleep with him, or did they? 

Your mind was shot with thoughts and flashbacks, that must have been why Eirl and Thor were giggling, and the queen smirking. You didn't really have a choice to move and to be honest, you did not have the energy too move your legs.

You rested your head on the pillow next to Loki, his long dark hair floated behind him, he was lay on his back, you were positioned on your side, watching him intensely incase he moved or was in pain. 

You felt relaxed, your eye lids closing, your breathing started to become in sync with Loki's rested pace. And you were drifting off when.. 

You suddenly thought that you never have shared a bed with a man before, oh Odin the what if rumours or false allegations started to around the palace. 

No one would have the nerve to mess with prince Loki, would they?

All this thinking sent you off in a deep sleep, one you have needed for ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, i know this is overdue but I would like to add and promise that this has now started the story of to better ideas and now Loki will be on the road to recovery, i will add more of him and his relationship with the reader. Plus he wont be injured again.
> 
> Sorry if this is too much like the first chapter but please bear with me!


	4. The beggining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get heated up now and when you wake up in his chambers surely you are a bit shocked? hopefully this will add more drama for you and keep readers happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments or receiving Kudos, also thank you for being patient and supportive. It is difficult for me to update regularly due to the stables or revision but please enjoy and i will try update soon with a new chapter or a new work if i get round to doing it!!  
> anyway peace out

Warmth. Warmth is what you felt luring on your face. A soft inhaling noise approached you from close by. The light morning sound of birds calling from outside a window, while a ray of sunshine lined on the mattress before you.  
WAIT MATTRESS? Your head felt alerted. You did not own a mattress as thick as this, you relied on skins of animal for your bed support. Your eyes shot open far too quick for your brain to function, forcing you to squint. As you re-opened your orbs, you realised that Prince Loki were passed out before you.  
Voices were heard from outside the door, the volume increasing as the footsteps came closer to the door. Panic was showing on your face, forcing it to go pale white and your eyes were growing wider by the second.  
You had no quick escape plan, so you went with the idea to act like you were still sleep. Slumping back on the bed, making a slight rattling noise, Loki startled due to your quick clumsy movement. You peeked your e/c orbs to scan the room for any ways out.  
His eyes grew open sharp and he let out a fierce growl when the maids bombarded into his chamber. They took no notice of Loki or you but started to open the curtains fully, placing his breakfast onto his bed side cabinet and bringing in his fresh armour suit.  
Within two minutes the chamber was deserted and lonely again apart from you and Loki, you wondered if he had noticed you yet… what were you saying of course he has!  
“Quite a good stunt that was pet.” He chuckled to himself.  
“I am not your pet.” You clenched your teeth, you sat up next to him- a flush appear on your now rosy cheeks.  
“Ooo defensive, I like it.” A smirk appeared on his face.  
“I take this, is your normal self then prince.” You laughed lightly.  
“And what is meant by that lady y/n?” Loki tilted his head to the right slightly.  
“Firstly its y/n, not lady y/n, secondly I know you are trying to intimidate me by your mean obnoxious remarks, like you do to every other woman in Asgard, but I am sorry to knock you off your high steed, but it does not work on me.” You had enough at this moment and slid to the side of the bed where you thought you left your boots.  
“Are you even real?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Where are my boots?” You groaned.  
“Pardon?” He straightened his back more.  
“My boots! I left them here before I fell asleep sadly next to you.” You felt so frustrated and your short temper did not help either.  
“Like I asked before, are you even real? You wear boots which I have never seen a woman of Asgard wear; unless Sif when she is sparring, you then insult me about sleeping with me- I have you know any Asgardian woman would rush into bed with me and enjoy it.” Loki argued defensively.  
“Well I am proud to say, I am not your typical woman.” You snorted.  
“Sure you’re not.” Loki muttered under his breathe.  
“Pardon?” You raised your eyebrow at him.  
“I assume the boots were taken by the servants of the palace for a good clean, until they return and I am most certain that is not till tomorrow morning. I demand you spend the day with me, especially as you are my ‘healer’.” Loki had not one expression on his face which made you question if he was being the mischievous prankster many knew him for.  
“If what you are saying is true silver tongue, then what in the name of the AllFather am I meant to wear till then?” Your head moved forward, away from your shoulders, Loki commented no words, but pointed at the two piles of fresh neat clothing on the side of his desk.  
You walked towards the clothing, both were green, you noticed which pile was Loki’s because of the day you first fixed him, when you had to rip off his black and gold leather jacket and green blouse. Your traced your fingertips over your fresh piles of clothes, you had black leather jodhpurs and long boots which had a gold shoelace at the front, you had a green blouse to wear also, but a black coat to wear on top.  
“I take it, we are going on a ride, prince Loki?” You swung your body round to ask him, he replied with a simple nod.” Do you mind if I can cleanse myself in your bathroom?” You asked nervously, praying you didn’t sound as blunt.  
“Of course, don’t be too long I wish to arrive at the stables before ten." He sounded as if he was ordering you, you ignored the stern tone of his voice and simply nodded.  
“y/n, do you have a steed to ride?” He stopped you in your path to the bathroom door.  
“Yes Prince Loki. Her name is Mikal." You bowed your head slightly.  
“Interesting, and please just call me Loki.” He moved no muscle which made your brow furrowed if he was lying or being sarcastic.  
“Now if your excuse me.” You bowed slightly and began walking again but then was stopped... For the second time.  
“Catch.” Loki threw an apple at you, your reflexes quickly turned around and grasped the crimson apple in both of your palms, you lifted it towards your mouth biting a chunk of it.  
"Thank you.” You smiled lightly, Loki smiled back at you which took you by surprise, however you dusted it off and finished walking.  
“Well the dark huntress must eat.” Loki muttered quietly, your ears pricked at his comment but you carried on walking acting as if you did not hear it.

How did Loki know about your name from the village, you knew he was clever and wise, but surely not to know such a thing about an Asgardian woman that he has never known for long?  
You shrugged it off, knowing that you would question him on your late morning ride.


	5. The ride...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More truth is spoke, and this Dark Huntress situation is cleared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you all for everyone reading this and wanting more, so i finally have wrote for an update. 
> 
> Enjoy!

You were sat down on a bale of straw in the palace stables. Piercing your pearly white teeth into the crimson red apple, you were still munching on from earlier. Your e/c orbs were scanning round at the horses, wondering if you could recognise your mare Mikal.

There were plenty of steeds stabled at the palace, all sorts of colours; bays, black, greys and the odd palomino. But there your mare was shaking her head around, the obvious sign of discomfort or stress, you quick shot up and ran down the pebble path to her stable.

Her ears pricked up, but she still couldn't stop fidgeting, you rested your hand on her nuzzle to comfort her. Once her head bowed and remained still, you gave her the rest of your apple.

"Hey girlie, I'm sorry i had to leave your here. Not liking the company huh?" You spoke to her. "Don't worry we stretch your long legs out, now wheres your tack hiding at?"

You looked around wondering where the stable groom may have put it, far into the left corner there was a door, and for what your e/c orbs could make out- that was the tack room.

You stretched up and began to walk to the door where you hoped your tack would be. Before you got interrupted, by someone clearing their throat. You cursed under your breath and turned around slowly.

You lifted your head up to see the face, after starring at the ground of their shadows. Wrenched in his usual green and gold armour, stood Prince Loki.

"Looking for your escape plan? " Loki's boots sound could be heard , as he walked towards you.

"Actually no, i was starting to search for my saddle and bridle. " You let out a sigh.

"Well i guess your instincts were correct, all tack is kept in that room there." He pointed towards the room, you were about to go and scout, before his presence interrupted you.

"Yes my instincts, Prince Loki, if you don't mind me asking, how long are you planning our ride to be?" You asked hesitantly.

"The maximum of two hours, why is there a man that you need to pledge yourself too?" He cocked his eyebrow, showing no emotion.

"Why no! I have some work duties in the infirmary still that i need to attend too." You ignored his dig at you about relationships- he should no not too ask yet, nothing would change his mind about his rights; and at this moment you weren't bothered too either.

"And then rush home, to make sure your husbands okay, and his needs are meet." Loki spit his words out, perhaps this is what the village folk are afraid of- his words.

"Excuse me prince Loki, but do you see a ring on this finger?" You held up your marriage finger, which had no jewellery upon.

"Doesn't prove it." He back chatted.

"Oh aren't you the next Sherlock Holmes?" You mumbled.

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

"Its an midgaurdian book, wrote by an author named Author Conan Doyle, its focussed on a British detective Sherlock Holmes, along with his best friend Doctor John Watson. Great story." You added to his question.

"And where did you find this book may i ask?" Loki was intrigued to find out where she would find it, only he knew that the Royal libraries, held a collection of Midgaurdian work.

"One of the village book shops." You simply responded, you thought that you would ask him about his interest on books as well as his knowledge about 'The Dark Huntress", when you were settled off for a ride.

\--

After tacking up, you both set off, you did not know where the prince was planning to go. You kept behind the princes black stallion for most of the way. Until the galloping started-

Mikal would not keep behind, as soon as the prince asked his steed to go, you were off too. You knew this would happen, that's why you were holding on to her bit too tight, but she was born to run, and she was used to galloping from your command. Yet you did not ask her.

The grey mare soon took over the prince, leaving him far behind. You started laughing, and your strength grew week to stop her. All laughs soon stopped when you both were approaching a river. Pulling back on your reins, grabbing her by the bit- she dead stopped. You heard Loki in the background approach, an easy stop he achieved.

"Nice steed, perfect for the royal palaces soldiers." He commented.

"Thank you my lord, but no i would not wish to part with her, specially for the palaces army." You looked down, running your fingers threw her dark grey mane.

"Perfect for The Dark Huntress?" He smirked , his head was lifted rather higher than it was before.

"What do you know off it?" You snapped back at him, he triggered something inside of you, a side too few have seen and would never speak of it- Ever Again.

"I know what any village man should know of it." He paused, and urged his horse to walk through the river to the other side, you followed and did not speak. "The villages favourite girl, some may say the princess of the village, the one who they owe to much too."

"But your no village man, are you Loki? You're a prince, a prince of high maintenance, i wonder if i could ever meet your needs. You take too much for granted." You sniggered, you made sure you kept the distance between the two horses.

"Why are you offering?" He turned his head towards you and smirks.

"Loki, i know not how you realised about this 'Dark Huntress' yet, i also do not know why its interests you either." You tried to cover up his last question, you weren't interested in his pity fooling.

"I tell you why dear y/n, I thought you were the Dark Huntress, wait please accept my mistakes and I rephrased that. I know you are the Dark Huntress, and for the answer to your second question is that i have never seen the sight of a women; specially a village female, be as strong as the ones my orbs have witnessed before." He explained it pretty well, if you must say so yourself.

"And what madness made you think that i am the 'Dark Huntress,"? You questioned him again, almost as if you weren't questioning his authority.

"Because my dear child."Loki was interrupted as your cleared your throat.

"Apologies. From what i have gathered, you are unlike any of the other village women." He continued.

"How?" Your squinted your eyes sharp at him, as if a warning look, you were riding side by side at this point.

"Well starters, you know how to read and write- very unlikely chance of village folk knowing; specially women- no offence. You carry a bow and arrow under your cloak, I believe that the very bow is black, which relates to your name title. You seem a hardy girl, and wont take no pity or orders from no-one, in particular- Eir, or anyone who you think below you. You also just want to help people in need. As well as you don't have a husband or partner, as you desperately wanted me to know, but when i come to think of it, why would a freedom lover such as the Dark Huntress need one anyway? " He finished finally, and to be quite truthful, you were surprised at the raven haired outcome.

"Well for a relative of Thor, you seem smart." You only joked to lighten the situation, but Loki snarled his teeth at the mention of the thunder god. You continued...

"Aw, you see Loki i feel as if me and you have much more in common then we guessed."

"Really how so?" He raised his dark eyebrow at you, you ignored his gaze and started off explaining.

"I feel that we both feel as the lower sibling, the understudy, no matter what we do- its never good enough- all though we will keep on trying. As well I realised you also, have an interest for books, as your desk in your chambers had plenty of interesting novels. And finally we both are thought of as dark characters, even though we are only thought of as such, due to the lack of light and compassion in our life." After you stopped, there was a long silence for at least five minutes.

"Y/n?" Loki broke the tension.

"Yes?" You stared into his gaze.

"I won't speak of your friend the 'Dark Huntress' to any of the palace staff or anyone really." He smiled sadly.

"Thank you my lord, but on the contrary, I think you would like her." You joked.

"I think i do."

"You do?"

"Yes, she is a extravagant character, and I'm rather looking forward to find out more." You could have sworn you saw a glimpse of light shinning in his pupils.

  
For the rest of the hack, you both made jokes about the palace staff and visitors, as well as telling great stories and book reviews.


	6. Romance with a hint of Suspicion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return from the stables, to deal with Eirl riff with you. Thor saves you, along with a romance twist involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my readers, i have updated finally, but i have two plans to take place for the next two chapters to come. So worry not- everything seems in place, i just going to have to work on my speed for completion along with the other works. 
> 
> Peace out!

Chapter 6 

After the hack, you untacked your mare and put her in the stable. Making sure she was supplied with hay and fresh water, before you left. Loki left way before you did, he didn't need to care about his horse as much as you- after all, he is a prince so its not like he is expected to care for the palace horses. 

You managed to make it to the staff bathrooms to get changed for work. Surely no-one wanted their healer to smell like horse while stitching their problems up. No-one saw you enter the bathrooms, or leave. You wrapped the clothes that Loki gave you into a ball, and hid it under where your long black cloak hung, hoping to return the clothes later. 

Before you walked into the infirmary, you checked to see if the other healers were occupied, therefore they wouldn't notice your presence. All was clear, and you took a deep breathe before entering. 

You hurried over to where the medicines were placed, scanning your eyes at them as if you were doing something. Eirl was no where to be seen, perhaps she was sent out for a home call or even had a day off. 

Your ears pricked up as you heard large footsteps approach into the room, all the patients and healers were very quiet. You were not facing them, and wondered why in hel they were so silent. 

You turned around to see Prince Thor, gazing at you. None of the other women dared to say a word, and you heard someone else approaching- it sounded like Eirl, And you were right. Knowing she would bother you all day, like she has done to you since you worked here, you decided to get on her nerves, by speaking to her "crush" Thor before she could.

"Thor! How are you today?" You beamed, smiling. 

"Im very well lady y/n, thank you for asking. And yourself?" He kissed your hand, you were about to reply when Eirl interrupted you. 

"Prince Thor! How lovely to see you!!" Eirl bombarded in, pushed you to the side, to be closer to Thor, you rolled your eyes. All the other girls giggled at your facial expression due to Eirl stupidity.

"Ladies back to your work station." The girls got back to their work, while you still stood there.  
"That includes you y/n." 

"No it does not. My apologies Eirl, but i need to speak to y/n, actually that's why i am here." Thor blue orbs lit up into a sparkle as he looked at you.

"Oh, why of course you may." She looked at you with fire of fury in her eyes.

"Yes Eir, you see before you knocked me out of the way, i was starting to have a conversation with Prince Thor, i never knew the palace would hire such staff with bad manners." You scoffed, not blinking or moving a muscle to intimidate her.

"Well they hired you what do you expect?" Eirl smart talked you, if you could have knocked her teeth out straight then, you would have. Thank Odin for Thor's noticeable presence - otherwise you would have. 

"As much as i love to speak to you Eirl in your fowl mood, Prince Thor is being made to wait, and i don't think we need to keep him waiting any longer, so please excuse myself why i talk to your forever crush." You walked out with a smug look on your face, while her turned bright red with of embarrassment.

"My fowl mood is for you to blame, due to your late arrival and effecting our number of staff." Her face grew to a darker crimson colour, maybe because of the embarrassment you forces her to encounter, or the anger boiling inside of her.

"Lady Eirl, I will apologise for madam y/n punctured punctuality, on behalf of my brother, i send his regards." Thor bowed his head slightly, he was a little mind blown about this bickering, specially the defence skills from y/n, knowing what a handful Eirl can be. 

"Well in that case, she is forgiven. Y/n go ahead." Eirl started to walk away, Thor continued to outside the infirmary door. You were a few paces behind him, strolling until you grasped Eirl shoulder.

"If i were you I wouldn't go turning on your own backs now." You whispered in a harsh tone.

"Sorry I can't be as important as the Dark Huntress." She hissed.

"If i were you I wouldn't question your staff personal duties, i give it by the end of the week, more than half the girls will be gone." You warned her. 

"Is that an observation or deal?" She questioned nastily. 

"Honesty." You responded with a smirk, and let go of her bony shoulder and headed for the door.

\----

You followed the golden hair god, like a puppy and its owner. Until Thor came to a halt. The location he led you to was some sort of terrace, with am amazing view of the city, the sun beamed in the sky and birds were heard chirping, you were fantasied by the palace views. 

Thor sat down on a bench behind him, you hardly noticed him, due to being mesmerised by the tranquility of nature. A patting sound approached your ears, startling you out of your gaze. You jilted your head round to see Thor perched down on the bench, he lightly tapped the bench, signalling for you to sit down next to him. 

You slowly walked over to the golden haired heir to the throne, and sat down, continuing your stare at the surrounding, exhaling a breathe of fresh air, you smiled lightly.

"Amazing isn't it?" Thor started conversation.

"Honestly it's beautiful and mesmerising." You smiled grew wider, showing your pearly white teeth slightly.

"Im glad you like it." Thor seemed so happy, and excited; much unlike Loki. 

"I don't mean to urge Prince Thor, but i suppose Eirl would want me to return as soon as possible, once out conversation is over." You were trying to be polite, you really did not want to be fired from your job.

"I wanted to talk to you about many things actually, first one being about Loki and his health, my mother and I are impressed by his miraculous recovery, whatever you have done, honestly you saved him from the shadows of death." Thor voice was quieted at the end of his sentence. 

"Prince Thor, even though i admit my efforts were pushed, Loki recovered for his own reasons." You smiled, it was true Loki seemed to suspicious and far too talented in his own ways to die. 

"No lady y/n. He always seems so happier and in a lighter mood than usual, so my greatest thanks are too you." Thor winked his left blue eye at you, making you giggle lightly.

"I assure you Thor, many who live through such injuries, rejoice about their survival and health." You wanted to shake the compliments off, you always neglected positive attention.

"Another thing is that, y/n i was impressed by you sticking up for yourself against Eirl earlier. No one has ever done that." The blonde looked at the surroundings, his gaze was on you for far too long.

"No I shouldn't have stepped out of place. I was rude and will probably be fired from my job as soon as i return to her." You were trying to find the right terminology to use, without sounding too common.

"Please my lady, it was a pleasure to see someone stick up to Eirl and put her in her place, none of the other girls have never dared to speak back, instead they shy away like little kittens." Thor seemed serious, a side that you never have witnessed, with the exception of when you first met Loki. 

"I just feel that sometimes she gets too carried away, she means well really. I was too defensive in honesty." You knew you done wrong, so you bowed your head down staring at your hands.

"Defence is what this realm needs. May i ask you a question lady y/n?" Thor asked. 

"Of course, but I insist for Prince Thor, please just call me y/n." You giggled at his manners. 

"Have your ever attended to any of the sparring sessions, at the palace grounds." His eyebrows rose.

"No, I only have waited for my brother Benja to finish after his duties. My parents don't believe I'm good enough to fight. "You words had a feel of hurt towards the end, thats why you never spoke of your identity of being "The Dark Huntress". 

"Well i disagree, i ask if you were too join us, tomorrow morning for a sparring session." Thor placed his large hands on yours. 

"I don't know." You desperately denied.

"Please y/n, for my sake." He gave puppy dog eyes at you.

"When you say 'us', you mean?" You questioned back.

"Just me, the warriors three, Sif and Loki if he feels fit enough." Thor explained. 

"Oh right, i will acknowledge your plead and think about it." You said shyly, you were debating about his offer.

"Excellent, one last thing, in two nights there is meant to be a ball, i was wondering if you would attend." This was Thor second question of the day..

"I did not think staff was allowed to attend the summers ball." You looked up to him, his hair was shining, so golden when the sun laid upon it; he looked charming and handsome. 

"Some occasions they are, i was wondering if you would accompany me to the summer ball?" He looked a bit intimidated waiting for your answer. 

"Why in Odins name would you want to invite a peasant like me?" You laughed the question off.

"Please y/n, i was hardly jesting, if you do not want to your still welcome to come anyway." He stood up, and placed his hand out for you to take.

"Oh, well i have a think about it, but i will definitely give you an answer by tomorrow." You took his hand, and helped you stand back on your own two feet, you rubbed your hands along the uniform, to get rid off the creases. 

"Okay if there is anything i can do to help you at your need, i be willing too." You were shocked at Thor's outcome, he was so unlike Loki, and actually seemed interested in you.

"Thank you Thor, i keep that in mind." Your hands were still touching and he did not say anything but gazed into your e/c orbs.

Thor smile grew wider, and a little chuckle left his mouth at you smiling back at him. He leans closer to your face, you could feel his warm breath lingering on your skin. You were panicking on the inside, which led you to freeze. His crystal blue eyes near your e/c ones, his eyelashes were falling down as his eyelids closed, you closed yours as well. His lips were so close, your patience was waiting. When his lips touched yours, you didn't know how to respond, they felt soft and smooth.

He pulled back, and licked his lips at the peck you both shared. You could smirked like an naughty school girl. You stared at each other for a bit longer, both shocked and amused by the move you both encountered on. 

"I have to go, my mother is expecting me, see you tomorrow morning y/n." He pressed his lips on your hand and stared to walk away.

"Yes Thor, i see if you still look as good as you do in the mornings." You joked. 

"Don't worry about me y/n, your always the beauty in any location." He looked back at you and gave you winked. 

"I wonder if you look as good as your brother does in the morning." You sniggered under your breathe. 

You stared walking back to the infirmary, when realisation just hit you, YOU KISSED PRINCE THOR! PRINCE THOR WHO WAS IN LINE FOR THE THRONE, WHAT WOULD EIRL SAY? WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY? 

They won't say anything because your certainly not going to say anything.


	7. Hunting for the kill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eir sends you home, so you go out to hunting as the dark huntress to clear your mind, but meet a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I finally managed to update and to be fair I'm really proud of thia chapter! Please enjoy and thanks for all your support! 
> 
> Peace out. 
> 
> P:s: i wont be updating until another two to three weeks.

You made your way back to the infirmary, you're cheeks felt hot and you were wondering, if anyone thought you were gone for too long. You were still a bit confused but excited at the same time about your recent encounter with Thor. 

You walked into the infirmary, quiet conversation of the girls and their patients were scattered around the room, there were less girls then usual, maybe some did have the courage to leave- like you warned Eirl about. You walked over to look if anyone needed treated. But you were interrupted by a clearing of the throat. 

You stopped in your spot, and turned around to see Eirl, right in front of you; if looks could kill, you would have been killed in two seconds by her. 

"Y/n." She said harshly. 

"Listen Eirl about earlier, i never wanted to hurt your feelings on purpose, i was merrily speaking the truth." You rushed the words out of your mouth.

"Truth about what?" She crossed her arms in annoyance.

"The girls! You treat us all horribly, i don't know why, we have as much purpose as you here." You looked at her angrily.

"Really? Because when i looked last, Eirl daughter of Glend, was head of the infirmary. Not some village girl." She scoffed. 

"Some village girl, if you haven't noticed, most as so you put it 'vulnerable' village women and men are in fact the hardest workers." You snapped.

"Listen y/n, I'm not hear to bicker with you, and i have the feeling your in a rather defensive argumentative mood, therefore you can take your early leave for the day." She signed the notepad she got out of her pocket and gave it to you.

"But-" 

"No, i have made my decision and thats final. You have until the end of the week till Loki is well and then your be dis-assigned of your infirmary duties at the palace." She cocked an eyebrow, and walked away with a smug look on her face.

You however were in the worst mood possible. Why in Odin's name were you fired? You have done hardly anything wrong but stand up for everyone who were too afraid to use their voice. You ripped the paper she gave you into shreds, and stormed out the infirmary office, snatching your cloak of the peg and wrapping around your neck. Tears were forming in your eyes due to the frustration and anxiety inside of you. You sprinted to the palace stables, quickly tacking up, so no one questioned about your foul mood. There was only one way you could release some of the tension you were feeling. Hunting. 

\-- 

You left your horse inside of your families barn, still tacked up. You sprinted along the pebble pathway to your family cottage, where the smoke was steaming out of the chimney. You knocked on the door, rather violently because of the tension your hands were killing to release. You knocked again, this time louder and you sighed with frustration. 

"Okay I'm just coming." You heard your mothers voice call from the kitchen. "Aw y/n what a lovely surprise seeming as we haven't heard or seen you since yesterday night."

"Listen mother, i know it sounds rather misleading but the palace called me for duties, early yesterdays morning." You walked into the cottage, only moving your cloak behind your head to to show your identity.

"What in Asgard would they want you to do that early in the mornings?" She asked, wiping her hands down her apron.

"Mother i had a patient, he turned worse through the night." You tried to explain, walking through the arched hallway to the kitchen.

"There are plenty of other staff! I'm not afraid to give them a piece of my mind, if they using you against your advantage." She crossed her hands over her chest, rather unimpressed.

"No-" You were interrupted.

"Yes y/n! I ask Benja if not." She stirred one of the saucepans which held a soup like dinner.

"Oh my dear Odin, why do you have to bring Benja into everything!! It's like you never believe me! I wouldn't even bother, by the end of the week, I won't even have a job!" You scolded, you hated living at home- always being compared to your brother, thats why you never wanted your family to know about the dark huntress. 

"What? What has happened?" She questioned.

"Don't worry mother, ask Benja I'm sure he know." You slammed the back door, and thundered down the stone path to your lodging to grab your needed accessories.

 

\---

You sneaked into the barn, hoping your father wasn't there; luck was at your side tonight. You gave Mikal a carrot you stole from your mother vegetable patch on your way to the barn. 

"Come on girl, lets has some fun." You said while mounting on your trusty steed.

The sound of Mikal hooves on the garden pebble path, and the laughter from the house- of course Benja was the favourite and made his parents more proud, than you could ever, that's why you stopped trying, and if they found out about you caring for Loki and your recent romantic gesture with Thor- than boy your be in trouble. The warm lights from the cottage reflected onto the garden. You opened the gate, and let it slam shut on the way out. 

Mikal was jogging through the village, you kept your head down, making sure your cloak hid your face. The laughter of men was heard from the village Inn, banging of glasses were heard clinging together. No women were seen at this time of night, men in this town were against it.

You soon were away from the light and into the shadows of the great asgardian forest. As soon as no-one was visible, you urged Mikal to a speeding gallop, to the deep forest, none ventured there. Mikal heavy breathing could be heard, her leg muscles working and could be seen because of her grey coat in the visible moonlight. 

You later halted her, and dismounted of her, whispering to calm her breathing. She wouldn't dare to lead off with out you, she was far too loyal, and you owed her your life. 

You crept deeper into the woods, your eyes scanning the area, sussing out any movements or sound, as well as checking on Mikal. The sound of your quiet breathing and the crusting sound of leaves under your feet as your boots walked over them. You were in your element, you were more of a nightbird than a early bird. 

Your head spun to look at the left, when the noise of an animal moving approach your ears. You silently scurried closer, perching down on a bush, the animal was a deer. Its delicate ears turned back and front slowly, yet it continued to nestle its nose into the ground looking for the odd scarp of food. You carefully drew your bow out from your back, and placed an arrow, ready to shoot your prey. 

Your finger strokes the end of the feathers on the arrow, the anticipation started to show as you narrowed your eyes. And just as you were about to stretch the bow a tad more to release the arrow and shoot your target, footsteps were heard behind you, making the deer sprint off further into the woods. 

You spun round, arrow and bow still in your hand, aiming at the mysterious figure in front of you. Your face grew with fear and aggravation, you were in a danger zone, particular your position being weaker due to the levels of this figure and your crouching on the cold rugged floor.

"What a sight for me to witness the Dark huntress." The once bewildering frame was now an common face. He showed his identity by showing his features, his raven black hair, with the full moon reflecting down onto it, his sharp jawline clenching, and his bluey- green eyes gazing around the area. 

You returned the favour by presenting your true self from the shadows of your hood. 

"Shame you missed that deer." He jested, chuckling slightly. 

"The only real shame is you turning up." You snarled at him, picking yourself up from the ground. 

"The Dark Huntress has a darker personally than dear y/n. I like it." He smirked.

"For a ill solider yesterday, you seem pretty fine now." You packed your bow and arrow behind you. 

"Soldier? My dear i think your mistaking me for something I'm not, I'm a prince." He raised an eyebrow at you, you soon moved your gaze afar from his. 

"Sorry if my gratitude is misplaced." You started to walk off away from him, to find Mikal. 

"Your gratitude with Thor earlier seemed correct though." He interrogated you. 

"What of it?" You stopped dead in your steps, feeling anxious to turn around. 

"What did he say for you to show such kindness?" He questioned.

"Whats it to you?" You were in no mood to deal with Loki concern, wait was it even concern?

"Nothing really, just hoping that my brother is saving your job." He chuckled, walking further closer to you. 

"Why you little sneak, how did you know?" You turned around and spat the words out like venom. 

"I was partly observing, plus because your early leave, i had a different maid, she was nervous and explained all after a little torment." His face was growing nearer to you. 

"I didn't leave on my own will... I was sent home by Eirl, i hope you enjoyed your new maid, she be my replacement by the end of the week." You stared into his orbs, 

"It still intrigues me though, what was your business with Thor?" He walked near to your face as an interigation. 

"Why so?" You steeped nearer to him, slightly tiliting your head up to look at his face.

"I want to see if Thor is the real golden boy or not?" He stated, giving a simple look.

"And?" You asked smirking. 

"What do you mean and?" He questioned observantly. 

"I can tell there's more reason, why you want to know about the conversation between Thor and I." A smug look appeared on your face.

"Oh so you are good at this." He looked impressed. 

"Good at what?" Your eyes narrowed at his random suggestion.

"Interrogation." He took his time sounding the word out.

"I prefer to call it... Persuasion." Your smile grew larger, you loved playing Loki at his own game. 

"You know if this was at the palace, your be locked up by now." He twitched his head to the side.

"Oh really?" You rolled your e/c eyes.

"Yes." He answered bluntly.

"Know no excuses, but why are you here again?" You managed to get your hand, and point your finger at him between the lack of space between you.

"Cant a prince explore his kingdom?" Loki asked, his hands rising slightly.

"It's your first time here, i take it." You asked.

"Yes." Loki's response was a simple one word answer. 

"But why now? What made Loki, prince of Asgard want to visit the deep forest, alone. He never looked to show interest in nature before. Oh wait is it because of this Dark Huntress, he keeps questioning about?" Your eyes glistened more, watching him show a little worry in his face, he did not respond, therefore you done so for him.

"Oh but it is?" A smirk appeared on your face, making you look even more intimidating.

"What of it?" He snarled.

"Really i should be asking you that question." You chuckled.

"I was wondering would the Dark Huntress accompany me to the ball?" The raven head lips were about a centimetre away from yours, you felt his cold crisp breath linger.

"The Dark Huntress or me?" Your brows furrowed. 

"You are the Dark Huntress." He whispered, looking down at your parted lips. 

"And which i be happy to attend." You moved even closer, your bottom lip brushed along his, your be lying if you said you didn't want to feel them on yours.

"Its settled." And he was moving in for the kill.

A sound was heard from behind you, you quickly turned pulling your bow and arrow from behind you, and shooting the deer. Loki however only experienced a head full of h/c hair. 

"Ah not so distracting now, Prince Loki." You chuckled. 

And walked away from him to go to the deer, you dragged it by its feet to Mikal, Loki's black stallion stood by her, you sighed. You threw the creature on her back and roped it legs to your saddle, before mounting on her. Loki walked silently behind you. 

"Farewell Prince Loki." You waved at him, he just smirked at you.

"Farewell y/n." Loki smiled.

Loki pov; 

I watched her gallop of with her steed, she was different perhaps thats the reason why i enjoyed her company. She was not afraid , unlike the rest. I just wish she stayed for longer, a feeling lingered in me wanting her accompany. But it was a feeling, nothing more, nothing less.


	8. Sparring Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning sparring session, sif and the warriors three introduced themselves, Volstagg doesn't mean to, but ask you about thor and your romance. It all a bit of fun really, a sparring contest against all except Thor who backs out, but the real battle is with you and Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So i just wanted to say thanks for all the feedback and i appreciate them all. Secondly i am a massive feminist, so i have used a lot of sexist lines to the reader, it helps me be a better writer anyway, it does resolve so sorry if i offend anyway. 
> 
> Once again thanks! 
> 
> HINT- next chapter is the ball... 
> 
> Peace out!

The morning sun was shining down on the sand at the sparring courtyard, making the ground seem a golden crisp colour. Not many were around, apart from the two princes and the warriors three warming up for their practice. Volstagg was chuckling with Fandral, while Hogun looked rather not interested in whatever inappropriate subject they found amusing. Sif stood there, her usual unimpressed look, sighing every time the two men got louder. 

"There's the lady of the hour!" Thor shouted loudly, his hand sticking out as you walked into the sparring ground.

You walked in fiercely, everyone was watching your every step, you didn't let it faze you. Your h/c hair was tied in a low ponytail, and you wore a dark purple breast plate, with black bottoms. Your laced up boots were tied tightly, and your hands had glove like cuffs over them. 

"Thor!" You smiled brightly, he kissed your hand which made you smile gracefully. You looked around, your orbs first laying on the dark haired women next to Thor

"Y/n, meet my friends. " Thor gestured to his four close companions. 

"Sif." He indicated to a black haired woman, she seemed extremely tough and looked the one who wouldn't take no nonsense; from anyone. You partially remember your brother complaining about a women being part of the war, hence another reason why you never told your family about 'The dark huntress'. She simply walked up to you and gave a nod of appreciation, her eyes narrowed back to normal after. 

"And the warriors three; Volstagg." A large red head warrior approached up to you, he looked ginormous to you, even though your size was the taller range of asgardian women. 

'My lady." He put his paw on your shoulder, you looked up to him and smiled. 

"Please call me y/n." You chuckled at how persist and polite they all were. 

"Hogun." The smallest of the three walked one step forward and bowed, then returned to his place. He seemed shy and assertive, and mysterious; you liked it. He was not of this realm, perhaps thats the reason why be was far more quieter and mystical. 

" and this is.." Thor got interrupted while listing the third of the trio. 

"Fandral." A blonde young man strutted up to you, cupping your hand and kissed it. You instantly pulled back, simply because you weren't used to attention, especially not the flirtatious type. 

"Don't worry, you're like me eventually." He smiled brightly, you just gave him a half smile, half smirk due to his ego.

"Oh and look who actually managed to get up this morning, you know my brother Loki." Thor turned his head to watch his brother creep into the courtyard, looking rather aware. His face was focused, until he saw you, you tried to take your gaze away from him. 

"Y/n, what a pleasant surprise!" He smirked. 

"Yes it is your highness." You bowed your head slightly.

"Wow, would you look at that, Loki has a friend." Volstagg laughed. Loki shot him a death glare and you just looked surprised. 

"Sorry are you not friends?" You questioned rather confused about how Loki and Thor did not share friends with another. 

"Not with the tricks he plays on us." Fandral scoffed. 

"Right i feel that we shall start off with a bit of a warm up, and then we shall get into some sparring. Y/n you may watch over there." 

You felt kinda shocked, you thought you were here for actual sparring; hence the reason why you chose the outfit you were in today. But no, that was not the case, Thor engaged you to come so he could show off his warrior skills, seeking the attention of you. You rolled your eyes at the thought of you being snug all around him, he was different than you expected; had the same thoughts as actual village men who protested against women. 

Thor battled everyone with glory, he swayed the sparring sword around, making sure each of his friends were defeated. While constantly giving you smirking glares, and winks, which you obliged too. 

However what caught your e/c orb gaze, was Loki. He did not seem bothered about showing off, simply looking very laid back and not bothered at all about the training; in fact he looked rather annoyed by the whole scenario, constantly sighing out of boredom. He started to turn his head to look at you, so you quickly turned away, looking at your lap and fiddled with your finger tips. You let out a sign of relief when he quit staring at you and started walking away. 

"Give the girl a chance." Loki mumbled to his golden haired brother.

"Brother, what in hel are you mumbling about?" Thor had his arms crossed in front of his chest, while watching Sif and Fandral spar. 

"Y/n, she looks as if she going to die with boredom! Someone utter put her out of her misery." Loki nudged his head at the side, to indicate the asgardian sitting on the stone cold wall. 

"You believe she can fight?" Thor asked. 

"Yes." The raven replied instantly, hoping Thor wouldn't question his anticipation and lack of patience. 

"But she is a women." The blonde argued. 

"So is sif." Loki responded. 

"Yes but y/n is a village woman." Thor disagreed.

"For odins sake Thor, can you just trust me on this one." Loki voice rose higher, gathering everyone attention, including yours. 

"Do you blame me for not?" Thor seemed as if he was challenging his brother, everything was a competition. 

"Please." Loki quietly begged.

"Right. Y/n." Thor called. 

"Can i help you prince Thor?" You requested.

"Would you like to spar?" He questioned.

"I thought you would never ask." You smirked, walking down to them. 

"Did you really just say what i thought you said?" Volstagg brows furrowed. 

"My friend, trust him on this one." Hogun pleaded. 

"Well actually ... it was Loki's idea." Thor struggled to say the line. The four looked at Loki, staring him out.

"We are most definitely doomed." Fandral said while laying on the floor, breathing rapidly; while Sif smiled above him. 

\-- quick time skip

"Ready?" Sif asked, standing on your right hand corner. 

"Two seconds please, let me just make sure my boots are laced up." You said bowing down while double knotting your laces. 

You were in a sparring battle, in all four corners was a body. Sif in the top right, Fandral in the bottom right, Volstagg in the bottom left and Hogun in the top left. You took a deep breathe, shaking off your nerves and forever reminding yourself this was a practice, not a real battle. 

Thor and Loki stood at the side, watching the session, or admiring either one. You were praying that you didn't screw up, or do something you weren't supposed too; because in fact the last time you did spar with a actual person, was when you and Benja were kids play fighting in your Mothers garden. 

"Ready." You said smirking, still not getting up off the floor. Sif looked at Fandral indicating for him to go first, he did not move, waiting for you to get up.

"Fandral." Hogun bossed.

"But she on the floor still, its her disadvantage." He explained, but received no sympathy. So he started to charge at you in a awkwardly sort of way. 

His sword pointed down as he reached you, and you made sure one of your kness were bent so you could get up. The clashing of swords approached everyones ears, as you quickly stroked swords together. 

You tried to catch him out by pushing his sword back, letting you spare a few seconds to stand on both feet. As you did he appeared rather shocked, and your sword was still holding him in his place. 

"Disadvantage did you say back then?" You smiled, he seemed to chuckle and quickly drew his sword back, but you were ready for this move, quickly defending your corner. 

You memorised his every step, it was a sort of pattern, and you easily remembered it. But one time you caught him out by sliding to the left instead of the right. Causing his sword to be on the left, you pushed it further down. 

Fandral was trying to get his sword back up but you pressurised it down with your hardest strength. But that was not your own concern, in the corner of your eye you could see Hogun beginning to run at you. 

This made you more determine to get Fandral down so you could start battle with Hogun. You pushed your sword further away from you, sliding over Fandrals and then pushing him down. 

Therefore when Hogun finally reached you, your attention was fully on him. You battled for a good five minutes, he caught you out a numerous amount of times, but you had the odd go at him and succeeded. 

Hogun seemed to have more of a swift warrior style to Fandral. He took more care and made every hit more persist, making it harder for you. With Fandral you knew his next move, but Hogun was a mysterious stranger. 

He just caught you out, making you trip over a little more, sweat started to form on your head making your motivation lower. More footsteps could be heard, these were lighter so they had to be Sif. 

You straighten your posture and turned round seeing Hogun move nearer to her, both had swords drawn before them. You realised you had to take both on, at the same time. 

"I didn't want to do this guys." You looked fed up. "But you leave me, no choice."

You quickly started to move and jolted your sword to both of them, and when you had a little time to breathe, you pulled out your dagger from your trousers and started to fight with two weapons. It did make your job a lot easier. 

"Does that even count?" Sif asked, looking rather angered. 

"Well lets think, sparing is a practice of war, and you can have any weapons at war, correct?" You perked your eyebrow.

"Well, yes." Sif replied. 

"Oh dear, y/n obviously does not know not to anger sif." Thor muttered, slightly screwing up his face.

"You obviously do not know y/n." Loki scoffed, his brother a rather weird look, wondering how Loki knew so much about her. 

You managed to get both, Sif and Hogun down at the same time. They now joined Fandral on the floor, panting like dogs after the little workout challenge you just gave them. 

"Keep going y/n." Thor encouraged you. 

You turned around to see Volstagg running at you, his size and scale was far larger than you. You braced yourself for impact, putting the small dagger back inside your pocket and clasping your sword with both hands. 

He approached you and started swinging his axe around, but due to Volstagg size he took far longer when swinging his axe around therefore gave you time to swish and turn, avoiding the impact of his weapon.

You could tell he was getting angered at your fast and sharp fighting defence techniques. Hence the reason why he tried to interrogate you in other ways. 

"So if you don't mind me asking y/n, why does Thor look at you in such way?" He questioned.

"Who may say?" You creased your eyes. 

"Well to me, he has a greater interest than friendship with you." He proposed. 

"What's it to you?" You were getting fed up of Volstagg sudden interest, as well as this ongoing sparring. 

"I just like to make sure that whoever the prince is courting is suitable." Volstagg responded, he was digging so deep to get to you. 

"Right." You answered , still slicing your sword over his axe, slightly making scratches. 

"You know as a good friend to him." He tried to cover up, perhaps because he was wishing that his axe wouldn't get any worse. 

You just about reached your boiling point with his "curiosity" and "friendliness". So you have your self one more push to defeat him, you caught him off guard and managed to trip him over. He landed straight on his face, you bent down and whispered in his ear. 

"Do i reach your standards now, friend." 

His response was a groan, maybe from him being sore or more bitterness towards you.

"Congratulations y/n!" Thor beamed. "What a good show." 

"I battle you next y/n, but instead of sparring we should do hand to hand combat." Loki walked up behind Thor.

You nodded and started to dress your knuckles and wrist up in a cotton bandage just in case, as well as having a quick drink of water.

"Loki I don't think this is such a great idea." Thor muttered, embarrassed in a way.

"Why?" The frost giant wondered. 

"You may get a bit carried away." Thor tried to find an answer.

"She can handle herself and me." Loki felt a 100% sure she could battle him, plus it would be fun.

"How do you know?" The golden prince was intrigued to know how Loki knew so much about y/n. 

"Her strength, courage and independence, not half of your palace soldiers would dare to battle your four companions, and she did - as well as beating them. Plus she has to deal with you loathing all over her." Loki was ready for his little go with y/n.

Thor was speechless, how on Asgard did his brother know so much about her; in particular his love interest with her. He knew his brother was smart and inquisitive, but not this smart; in fact Loki would have been a master mind if he knew, or a spy.

"Why you sly devil." Thor gritted his teeth at Loki. The raven haired simply put his hand up, in order for Thor to button it while y/n spoke. 

"Ready Loki?" You spoke softly.

"Yes my dear." He replied with a smug look, you just laughed at his all new demeanour. 

While Loki positioned y/n on the right spot on the court, Volstagg and the others came next to Thor.

"What in Vallalah has he done this time?" Volstagg questioned. 

"You don't even want to know ." Thor bit on his lip in anticipation and anger. 

All of them gave Thor a weird look, wondering what had Loki done this time, its not like he done any magic, he stood there still for all of y/n sparring. 

"Is it about the girl?" Fandral wondered. Thor did not respond but continued to watch y/n with desire. 

"Yes most definitely about the girl." Sif pretended she did not care, but lurking inside if her heart she wanted nothing but to be that girl the prince desired. 

\--

It first started out with a couple of punches, and Loki defended every move by his arm or changing spots. You were getting rather sick of his continuous defence, so you decided to bring in a new move.

You punched twice once again but ended up grabbing hold of his jacket. You swung your legs on his shoulders. He was taken off guard unexpectedly, but this did not mean for him to stop. 

He leaned forward, making you loose balance and end up falling on the floor. He started to reverse backwards, but you quickly put your leg out for him to trip slightly; giving you time to remain your posture.

You both carried on throwing punches at each other, but with more motivation and strength. It felt as if you both wanted to beat each other, but for an unknown reason. 

Just about as you were going to kick Loki again, he caught your leg and he shoved you to the ground. You decided to give your tripping strategy ago again, but now with both legs. 

You wrapped them around his ankle, hauled him to the ground. But the ground was not where he landed, instead he landed right on you.

You groaned as a force of weight pounded on you, your closed your eyes because of the impact. You started to reopen them as you could hear heavy breathing lingering on your cheeks.

Loki's blue orbs were piercing into yours, he looked rather innocent as if he was a child. He bit his lip, and his breathing could still be felt on your face, it made you want him and he want you.

"I blame your weak strength on your recovery." You winked. 

"Blame it on what you wish, y/n?" He looked more relax than usual, he always seemed tense around the others. 

"Yes Loki." You answered.

"Will you accompany me to the ball?" He surprised you. 

"Right that's enough now." Thor walked over and pushed Loki off you, and dragged you up rather roughly. You rubbed off the dirt on your bottoms, acting as if you were rubbing the awkwardness you felt.

"I should go now." You said walking away. 

"Y/n, i see you at the ball" Thor assumed.

"You shall." You spoke turning around, but instead of speaking to Thor, it was as if you said it to Loki, making you both smile.

After you turned back round and carried on strolling out of the training ground.

The others just stared at Loki with despair, wondering how on earth a maiden such as y/n could enjoy Loki's company so much. Thor wandered off away from his friends, he turned to be in a fowl mood. 

But Loki was not.


	9. The Ball...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9- preparation for the ball. Which hand will you take Thor, in order for the country or Loki, who gives you a mysterious interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, just thought i help your imagination by giving you this outfit i choose, it did take me a bit extra time. 
> 
> Thanks for all your views, kudos and lovley comments which make my day! 
> 
> OUTFIT-- 
> 
> https://www.polyvore.com/just_another_day_in_asgardian/set?id=203546082

Ewww balls... You thought to yourself, why in Asgard did you agree to such a sociable event? You had an unusual amount of pressure weighing on your shoulders. Perhaps from the whole fact of you having to look to your best, or that you out of all the fair maidens in Asgard was picked to be both princes dates. 

Most girls would be pleased, you were not.   
But then again, you were not like most girls. 

Walking home, you stopped off at one of the dress boutiques. You crept in like a mouse in a hall, you felt so odd and uncomfortable. 

Your cape still covering the back of your head, trying not to draw attention to yourself. You wandered to the darker shade of dresses, skimming your fingers over the materials, trying to find any that appealed to you.

"Can i assist you in anyway miss?" A sweet voice behind you called.

"Erm." You stuttered after being taken by surprise. 

"Is there anything in particular you're searching for?" The blue eyed girl asked.

"Actually, Im looking for something to wear tonight at the palace ball." You answered.

"Well miss most of the gowns have gone, although most pick from the summer collection over there." She indicated her hand towards the lighter colours of gowns.

"As much as they are beautiful dresses, the light colours have never been interest for me." You started walking further down the aisle of dresses.

"Oh whys that, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked intergied. 

"I guess it matches my personality, dark and mysterious ." You sniggered.

"Oh, well what size are you miss?" She bit her lip slightly, hoping she didn't sound too intruding.

"(Dress size)." You replied.

"Oh my Odin, i have the perfect dress for you which has just came in. It's currently out the back, i fetch it for you." She squealed excitedly, drawing attention from the other customers present in the boutique.

"Delia, what did i say about that squealing, you sound like a little boar!" The shopkeeper scorned her, making Delia shoulders rise and shudder.

She nodded and walked awkwardly out to the back, you drew your vision towards her boss. Who quickly turned her sight to the customer paying the golden coin, you could tell that nasty women was just for show and money, having no real interest in the dresses, only the fame and fortune that they were brought with. 

Every time you thought deeper into that women nastiness, your eyes grew shorter and fiercer, perhaps because she reminded you so much of Eir. Her blonde haired worker noticed this, and rushed to call you to see her latest design.

"Miss." She called, her head popping round the corner.

"Just coming." You said, strolling to the back.

Your eyes immediately rose up when you saw the dress in front of you. The green silk was smooth and slick as if it would stick automatically to the curves of your hips. The top arched, and the arms were lace and pretty. It was an amazing ball gown, that you were praying that you could pull off.

"How much?" You raised an eyebrow, knowing that you most likely couldn't afford such a gown as this is.

"I haven't thought of that." Delia bit her lip in thought.

"What do you mean by that?" You felt cornered and as if she played you by a fool.

"Like i said, i dont know."

"How is it your choice? You don't own the shop!" You argued with her.

"I meant no trouble miss, but i design most of the dresses in this boutique, and this one wasn't meant for this boutique but my own, once I earn enough. Though I thought it would look splendid on you, and my thoughts were quite accurate." She smiled brightly.

"Oh sorry I meant no offence, again how much?" You asked, shuffling your money in your jodhpur pocket. 

"150?" She asked.

"Reasonable." You said shaking her hands.

"I pack this up for you, but my boss is not meant to know about this dress and she would turn against me if she knew i made my own money in her store, so could you please leave and come round the back to pick it up?" Delia pleaded, and she was true if the wicked hag did find out, Delia would be committing treason, they would most definitely fire her and probably hurt her, even kill her.

"Yes of course yes." You nodded, passing the money over to her and then walking away. 

The shop had a few new customers looking for dresses, they looked as if they were ladies of the palace. You ignored them, and pulled the door to you.

"Miss, did nothing meet your interests?" The owner intruded in your leave. 

"No sorry, but there are beautiful dresses, though dresses are no massive appeal to me anyway. Please send the worker Delia my regards." You finished, and closed the door leaving the ladies a bit shell shocked. And marched to the back door of the boutique for your dress.

\---   
(Quick note; if you want to see a better imagination of the outfit, the link is in the description part at the top.) 

 

"Right." You took a deep sigh, making sure your dress had no creases in, and tightening the band which held your plaited hair. You complexed the emerald dress with a golden choker necklace which showed your long neck and collarbones, along with the gold shoes to maximise your height.

"Come on y/n, its just a social event, you can do this!" You pet talked yourself, nerves and anxiety filled your stomach.

"What in hel am i saying, no one will even notice me anyway." Surprisingly this actually eased your nerves.

You stood straight, and began walking to the giant golden doors; the music ringing through your ears even outside of the grand ballroom. The guards at both side, suited in Asgardian armour opened the doors in sync, leaving you spellbound. 

The beauty of the gold ball room was beyond anything, you have ever seen in your life. Laughter and cheering could be heard from all over, the footsteps of all the dancers and the smashing on glasses of ale being combined together. 

You started to wander from the doors into the warm atmosphere of the ball. Although as you approached the crowd, they started to stop and stare from your head to toe, making the room fall more quieter by every look. They gave you plenty of space for you to walk past, you parted your lips, taking a deep breathe.

And once your e/c irises actually focused after scanning the area and folk, you saw a lean figure standing tall down the bottom of the line they formed for you. You bit down on your tongue, and cursed under your breathe as silent as you could, oh odin did he look charming and handsome. 

His usual green, gold and black armour strung from his body, but this time with more demeanour. His black locks slicked back behind his ears, slightly curling up at the ends. But his blue orbs grabbed your attention the most, they stared at you as if any king would do to his queen or crown; not in their usual rage but in a caring desirable look.

"You are truly astonishing. Don't bite your lip my dear, you don't want any blood to fall on your dress." Loki kissed your hand softly. 

"You don't want that armour to also have any blood, do you?" You threatened.

"Is that a threat? Don't let my father here you or he order you to the dungeons." He paused and continued. "Although i feel they may have the desire to lease you free."

"Why in Asgard would they do such a thing? I put up a fight." You raised your eyebrow. 

"I know sweet dear, but like i said you look royalty." He licked his lips at you, as if you were a tasty meal.

"No offence Prince Loki, i would rather not be in your royal family because of a certain sibling." You explained.

"Speaking of the oath." Loki stared behind him at the moving figure coming towards you too.

"Prince Thor." You turned around and curtsied in gratitude.

"Lady y/n." He smiled back.

"Please Thor, how many times do i have to tell you, its just y/n." You try to preach with his royal ways.

"Brother." Loki welcomed his brother, yet Thor totally ignored him. 

"Lady y/n, would you like to dance?" He held out his hand, waiting for you to take it.

"Actually i have already asked y/n, therefore brother you'll have to wait." Loki interrupted before you could speak.

"But I'm sure you could let the lady dance with the prince and heir to Asgard throne first." Thor argued back.

"Well finders keepers, losers weepers." Loki said while grabbing your hand, ready to sweep you off your feet.

"You should respect the heir to the thrones wishes." Thor growled. 

"But being the brother i am, i wont respect an oath like you's wishes." Loki spat out his words.

"Know your place brother." The thunder god grew angrier by the minute, he clenched his fist every time Loki said somethings; perhaps because he knew his trickster brother spoke true.

"I do, but you feel that you have much authority. Don't you remember when your authority was stripped from you!" The raven haired threatened Thor authority and name every minute.

"And when you thought yourself above us." Thor face grew more red, his large fists starting to clench.

"What like you always do." Loki raised his eyebrow.

"Boys!" Frigga called their attention. They both turned around to see her, and looked rather shocked. "What on Asgard are you winging about now?"

"Well mother." Thor said, and eyes to you. She turned to see you standing there, hands by your side and your innocent e/c eyes looking up at her.

"Oh lady y/n." Frigga greeted you. 

"My grace." You bowed.

"So you two were bickering about which one of you were going to dance with lady y/n?" Frigga asked her two sons. 

"Mother." Thor interrupted, knowing that he was in the wrong.

"No, let the girl speak. Y/n, who are you attending the ball with?" Frigga pierced her eyes at you.

"Erm." You stuttered you weren't used to speaking to the queen, especially about a subject like this.

"Don't be afraid to speak the truth." She try to persuade you to speak.

"I'm attending with Prince Loki." The words rushed out of your mouth.

"So you are, come on Thor there's someone i want to meet." Frigga smiled, finally her youngest met someone who he actually has interest in. 

"Quite the matchmaker mother is." Thor said, and trailed behind her. You both showed no sympathy to him, but kept a straight face.

"Dark huntress, i have to ask you something?" 

"Yes Dark prince." You replied, he seemed a bit taken back by his 

"Are you ready to be strutted around the ballroom?" He held his hand out, narrowing his back slightlyz

"I thought you would never ask." You mocked putting on a very formal posh voice, you both started giggling like little children why he led you to the floor. 

You positioned your hand on his shoulder, and he cooped his arm around your waist. You felt a bit nervous, this was the only time any other man has touched you in this way, so you decided to tense up than rather fright away from his touch.

"Just relax." He whispered. 

"Thats a lot coming from you." You responded, Loki simply chuckled to himself at how frustrated you were getting.

He lifted his arm which held your both hand together so it was in the appropriate position. He nodded at you, to make sure you were ready and you nodded back to accept. 

He lead you around, spinning and turning, maybe it may have made you slightly dizzy. But you made sure you kept up with his speed, both of each other sights lingering on another. Not even noticing that all around you ,people were begging to stop dancing and look at you two on the floor. The dark prince and his mysterious lady.... 

The music began playing with more motivation and everyone rejoiced in a circle, which created everyone's attention to be focused on you two; even Odin. He twirled and spinned you round the dance floor, and even times when you thought you would fall flat on your face, he made sure you wouldn't. 

As the music got deeper and more interesting, the more you found the minor details about Loki. His black raven hair always swept back, and would curl at the end, his blue optics always seemed half filled with mischief and sadness; lonely and despair. Always having gold on his armour, to show his skin complex even more, and his perfectly lined teeth, sniggering and smirking as much as possible. To others Loki was scary and dark, but to you he was mysterious and interesting. 

The music then came to a halt, and so did your dance, you landed on his chest, feeling his breath linger with yours. Everyone was cheering at you two, you looked around at the crowds cheering and the royal family beaming, even Thor. Perhaps he found Eir or Sif you thought to yourself.

Later that evening....

"Brother! Y/n! Come join us as we drink." Thor voice boomed from the bar area in the ballroom.

"Oh for Odins sake." Loki turned around in the opposite direction.

"Oh come on Loki, loosen up and have a bit of fun." You nudge him on his side.

"Y/n, this is not a good idea." He argues back.

"What cannot hold your liquor?" You teased, walking to the bar when Thor and Sif were.

"Y/n!" He shouted after you. "This women will be the death of somebody."

"Lady y/n, Brother so nice of you to participate." Thor welcomed.

"Thor take it easy on the Asgardian Liquor, i fear you feel it in the morning." Frigga walked by.

"Please mother, i am the mighty Thor nothing will hurt me." Thor pleaded, wrapping his arm round her; obviously drunk already...

"Yes well you'll be sure to remember that when your ill in your chambers tonight. Speaking of which the ball has overcame me, therefore I'm heading back to my quaters. Goodnight everyone, Thor, Loki and y/n." She smiled even brighter at you, which made you go red.

"Well the queen has a soft spot for the dark huntress already." Loki sniggered in your ear.

"More than she does for her youngest son." You mocked.

"Know that is just so cruel, are you sure that y/n and the dark huntress are not just the same person?" Loki tried to dig back at you.

"Here, Drink!" You nudged him with a glass of ale.

"Y/n?" He wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but you were already gulping down the remains of your drink, so Loki had a go with you.

"ANOTHER!!" You shouted.

And Thor swept a pint of ale across the table, it felt good to laugh and let loose some of your emotions. Although, you didn't drink often, this did not mean you were a lightweight in many ways. You always tried to teach yourself to handle your liquor therefore your senses could work far better, even under the influence of alcohol incase of any emergencies. 

Loki was always that little bit behind you when drinking, but that didn't bother you. Currently you were on drink no5, Volstagg held three large drinks in his hands, and carried it over to you.

"Here you go miss, Loki." He said, giving out to you.

"Thank you." You greeted him, ready to start the beer. Loki was in mid conversation with some other fellow, while Volstagg started to chat with you. 

"I must apologise, i misread you. To me, you and Loki suit majorily, I don't know why I did not see it before. You a honest brave women, i am sorry if i offended you." Volstagg apologised, he seemed pretty disheartened, perhaps it may have been the booze talking...

"There is nothing to forgive." You assured the red head warrior. 

"I appreciate this massively my lady." Volstagg kissed your hand, and you blushed slightly at this unexpected gesture, which brought Loki attention.

"Get up!" Loki pulled him up.

"Sorry your grace." Volstagg apologised again, he stumbled trying to find his balance, yes it was the alcohol effect.. 

"Go back to your friends, and enjoy their company." Loki ordered.

"It was nice speaking to you my lady." Volstagg nodded, and walked away.

"The feeling is mutual." You replied smiling.

"He didn't hurt you?" Loki questioned.

"No, he was being friendly." You pleaded in Volstagg will. 

"I didn't know the dark huntress could be friendly." Loki sniggered.

"Stop jesting , and start drinking!" You shouted, making everyone cheer at just the word of the alcohol substance that they all enjoyed. 

 

\--

Another. The word which was used so frequently throughout that little drinking fest.... It was mid-dawn by the time you and Loki were actually drunk, you would hate to see the state that Thor would be in right now.

The party had died down, and you were ready to departure the palace ball for the night. Loki promised to escort you to find your travel home for the night; which in this case was your horse.

You two were laughing at some obscure topic, while stumbling down the pebbles of the grounds. And were just about to reach the stables when a figure was standing in front of the wooden door. 

"Lady Y/n." The voice greeted you, you saw it was queen Frigga.

"My lady." You bowed, and ended up falling to the ground, Loki stood behind and giggled. "I thought you were going back to your chambers."

"I did, but it is a duty of mine to make sure people can arrive back to their homes safety." She told you. 

"Yes well, i be leaving just now." You held onto Loki's hand and pulled yourself up, beginning to walk to get your horse when she pulled her hand out in front of you. 

"No y/n, i order you to stay at the palace for tonight. Your in no state to ride home by yourself, Loki help y/n find a room." She ordered, you both simply nodded and rejoiced to walk together back to the chambers.

Down the narrow halls, their were candles lit to let light in to the palace. And if may have been the drink which is absorbed inside of you but the palace halls were like a maze.

"Ahh here we are." Loki announced pushing the door open, and nearly falling on his face.

"Beautiful room for a Asgardian prince." You said, remembering the room of Prince Loki. 

"Yes it is actually." Loki just sat on his bed, and looked at the chandelier on the ceiling.

"Loki, do i look like a male to you? Tell me now?" You chuckled. 

"Yes, no I'm only kidding, your a female for all i know." He shook his head down to look at his lap.

"All you know?" You raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, well I haven't seen.." 

"Stop there." You sat next to him. "Where am I meant to sleep?" 

"In here." He patted the bed behind him.

"Loki i cant!" You argued.

"Why not?" Loki questioned.

"If we got caught it would be treason." You tried to debate with him, its a bad trait stubbornness.

"Y/n you slept in here before.." He proceeded to explain.

"For medical treatment purposes." You hoped that Loki did not get memory loss from his knockout.

"Fine you can sleep on the floor outside." He said, pulling his armour off, you opened your mouth and turned around trying not to look at him.

"But-" You protested.

"See dear, nothing to be afraid off." He walked over to you, lifted your chin up with his two long fingers. You had a flash image of his torso and abs, from what your vision showed you he was healthy and fit, although it wasn't like you hadn't see it before... 

"Alright." You stood up, and undid your dress in front of him, not leaving his eye contact. You reviled in a black lingerie set, the top a black corset type, along with matching lace undies. 

Loki licked his lips, you tried to ignore this and walked over to his bed, and fitted yourself in his bed sheets. Loki still stood in the place where he was before trying to read your thoughts. Before long he joined you in bed, facing your exact direction, and he was about seven centimetres from your face.

"Can i help you?" You asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually you can." He made your groan in frustration.

"We're not pulling any mischievous pranks on anyone, if that's what you're asking. I rather not be done for--"

He smashes his lips onto yours, passionate and precise. He had more of an urge than Thor did, a sense of ownership and wonder. His tongue found its way into your mouth and circled its way around, and when you both parted it left your pumped lips wet. 

"Now the question is, was i better than Thor?" His breathing hitched and lingered on your face.

"How did you know about that?" You crossed your arms over your chest, and raised both of your eyebrows.

"I saw with my blue-green irises!" He threatened.

"Yeah well you shouldn't eavesdrop!" You argued like a little teen.

 

"And you should just have a little thought about what just happened."


	10. A Royal Discussion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10- wake up where you ended. last day at job. Loki gets told he has a ready made marriage, on the way back you stop to pick your dress up for Loki to bear good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support, enjoy!

A gust of wind woke you up, you immediately sat up, breathing heavy. You saw a figure sitting by the open window, you squinted your eyes trying to work out who it may be. 

The shadow turned to you, you sighed in relief to see Loki, he looked rather awake but relaxed. He stared at you, but moved his gaze to whatever was out of the window. You grabbed the bed sheet to cover you, and paddled to the window, you sat on the window side and looked upon the beautiful sunrise.

"Breathtaking. I never seen anything like it." Your e/c eyes scanned every colour of the sunrise. 

"Yes, are you hungry?" He asked you.

"A little." You mumbled, still breath taken by the beauty of the views Loki got to witness. 

"That's decided then, get changed and we can go for breakfast." He ordered, stretching to get up out of his chair.

"Oh, but I don't think I'm suitable to attend a royal breakfast." You giggled in awkwardness. It was true, how could you turn up to breakfast, being surrounded by such authority with their presence, knowing that they only see you as Loki's "whore" or "play toy". 

"Are you sure?" Loki questioned, truth be told he didn't want to show much affection for you, particularly that you don't even want to attend to breakfast with him, were you ashamed to be seen with him? 

"Yes, I just don't think i fit in, thats all." You shrugged your shoulders. 

"Once dressed i take you down to the palace kitchens, I apologise but i have to leave you there for my morning duties." Loki recapped his timetable for the day.

"Thank you, prince Loki." You stood up and smiled at him, he only gave you a tiny grin, you hoped you hadn't offended him in any way.

"Its just Loki, y/n there are some clothes in my wardrobe, have fun ripping them and ensuring they fit to your size." He opened the closer door and tossed some of the clothing on his bed.

"I can't rip your clothes. They're most likely the finest materials in Asgard, no probably out of the all the realms." You chuckled in surprise of his new idea . 

"For a moment i believed you were going to say you look like a male, although we had that little discussion last night. But I insist." He pleaded, picking a book from his stack shelf, licking his finger to flick to the page he wanted to look at.

"Yes well i object against it." You said stubbornly, tracing your fingers over the soft material.

"Well how can you object against a royal order?" He looked up from his book, and raised his eyebrow at you.

"Well i can't, I didn't know you gave orders?" You sat on the bed, dismounting the blanket from your shoulders, and crossing your arms over your chest; looking rather unimpressed.

"To people who disobey me and go against my wishes i do." He said every word so slowly, as he walked over to you, pushing down his hand on either side of you, and coming so close to you as he practically leaned over you.

"I've disobeyed your wishes of plenty of times, you said so yourself last night." You leaned further away from his, your back being supported by your bent elbows from behind. 

"And how did you disobey me?" He bit down on his lip, approaching nearer to you.

"Kissing your brother." You smirked widely, knowing how much it would wind him up. Oh and boy did it, if looks could kill your pretty sure you would be dead and gone by now.

"It does interest me, while you feel to bring up my brother so often. To me its as if you have romantic feelings for the glory prince of Asgard." He was definitely trying to atangonise you, for what you did not know.

"Stop it with your jokes." You sat up, and nudged him with your hand out of the way. You walked to the mirror in his room, to check out how bad your morning hair looked.

Your ears heard a rip from behind you, you turned round to see Loki with a piece of fabric in each hand. He looked up to you and smirked, knowing that you had to carry on from where you started. 

And so you did turning a brown throw-over to a top that strapped both ways, and at the back laced up, this was easily done by a needle and thread, along with a gold silk you found in the pile, and used it as the lace at the back. You next searched through to find trouser bottoms, which you did, and were not surprised at the black colour. You got the needle and thread to tighten the waist to your hip size, and ankle. 

By the time you were dressed, you were pretty impressed by your design. You complemented your outfit with a ponytail and some spare boots you found lurking in Loki's closet.

You sat on his bed and fiddled with your hair, waiting for Loki to be ready and escort you to the kitchen for breakfast. He walked out of the bathroom door, small towel in hand to dry his damp black locks. He wore the usual green, black and gold, although he did not wear his normal black and gold cape. Instead he wore just a green throw-over shirt. 

"Aw i see my clothes done you well." He winked and walked over to his bedroom side cabinet to drink his water. 

"Yes thank you. Prince Loki if you don't mind me asking, where can I keep my dress?" You asked turning around to stare at him. He took a rather long time to answer, deep in thought about something; most likely one of his duties or plans.

"I propose that you keep it here, pick it up on your journey home later." He twitched his head to the side, you nodded for a response. He stood up and walked to the door, you followed him all the way to the kitchens.

\---

You had a great breakfast, one of the cooks made you some porridge; which you happily indulged yourself in. Once you were settled on a bench with a spoon, Loki dismissed his presence for his prince duties. 

To keep you company, Awen; the cook, told you stories of her life to keep you busy, she had been round the palace for a long time for what you could gather. 

You after thanked her for a good service, and left for you last day in the infirmary; wondering what in Asgard Eirl would say to you. 

\--- 

"Nice to see you actually care enough to make it to breakfast." Odin raised his eyebrow at Loki as he approached in. 

"Nice to see you that you want me in your presence." He replied, while pulling out his chair and placing himself in it.

"Enough on that matter." Frigga tried to end the conversation subject.

"This week we have royal visitors arriving from Vanaheim, the king and his two daughters." Odin announced, Loki stopped digging into his food and tried to concentrate what Odin was trying to apply.

"Two?" He tilted his head. "I thought you were only trying to set a match for Thor."

"No, it is better for Asgard and the other realms if you both are united with another." Odin gazed at his plate of breakfast, he knew Loki would have something to say about this matter.

"I understand Thor being in an arranged marriage. Not me." Loki was trying to explain and defend his hand in marriage.

"And whys that?" Frigga asked, rather intrigued if it was the girl who Loki actually had interest in, was the reason behind this objection. 

"Why in Asgard is it important for the second prince to be married to another royal? As much as i despise to say it, but i will never get the throne. As soon as Thor is wedded to this princess, he'll seed a child straight into her, and that will become the next in line. And i be in an unhappy marriage for no good reason!" Loki slammed his fists on the table in frustration.

"Loki! No talk like that at the table." Frigga scorned her youngest son. 

"But it's true, Thor has nearly done it to every women in Asgard." Loki looked at his brother, they both smiled and giggled.

"You think fooling around about an important subject for the greatness and safety of this realm is amusing!" The all-father threatened.

"No father." The two of the brothers replied in sync. 

"Good that's the matter over and done with." Odin said pouring himself a drink, Loki just looked down in defeat, fidgeting with his hand in deep thought.

"Wait my dear husband, i have something to ask Loki on this matter." Frigga said sternly, Loki's full attention was focused on whatever his mother would say now.

"Yes mother."

"If the princess from Vanaheim, is what you feel 'not a suitable match', and choice. Then who is?" The queen stared her son out, wondering who Loki would or even if he did, would vow his life to someone.

"Pardon me?" Loki stuttered taken back at this question, the silver tongue being speechless is a new situation to most; particularly himself.

"Indeed that is a good question my wife. Perhaps it is the maiden he danced with last night at the ball?" The all father proposed. 

"I can assure you that.." Loki explained, trying to neglect this attention his family was giving him.

"Or he prefers to lay with Asgardian men?" Thor wondered, taking a massive bite of his fruit. 

"No!" The Dark prince squeeled his orbs at Thor, wondering where in his little mind he decided to say such a thing.

"So it has to be the maiden from last night." Odin looked sternly at Loki, he could tell his youngest son felt a bit intimidated by the whole family asking about his love life- not that he would admit it.

"Aw yes lady y/n, she looked breathtaking last night." Frigga smiled, while Loki cheeks went a little pink.

"Yes she did." He carried on using the cutlery for his breakfast. 

"So you have developed feelings for the girl?" The king asked Loki, he knew that Loki wouldn't give a straight answer- he never does. 

"In my defence, Thor has kissed her." Loki eyes up Thor wondering if the oath would take responsibility...

"Yes I did, yet she obviously is not interested me. Not even in the slightest." At the end of his sentence, Thor dug into his food.

"Thor, do you find it upsetting that the one girl in Asgard, who is actually interesting, smart as well as beautiful, has no interest in you?" Loki started to wind up Thor with his silver tongue, Thor just rolled his eyes at him. 

"Beautiful? A respectful and gratitude word for you to name someone." Queen Frigga snapped back at Loki.

"Well would you deny it?" 

"No."

"Exactly."

"Anyway whether he admits or not, what does it matter? He'll be married by the end of the month to a more suitable match." Odin dismissed the subject of the girl.

"A suitable match for me? I'm known for the dark prince, I'm evil and cold hearted. And don't even deny it. The only person that could ever be suitable for me is... Thats it!" Loki exclaimed, realising that the only way he could have the chance of getting out of this marriage and into a new one, with a person he at least liked in slightest, would be the dark huntress...

"Whats it?" Loki was interrupted in his thoughts by Odin.

"Lets have a deal, if i find a suitable match for myself and you agree to it. I will not have to marry any of the Vanaheim princesses." Loki tapped his fingertips on the table.

"Yes agreed, but who?" Odin questioned interested . 

"The Dark Huntress." Loki did his iconic smirk.

The whole table were quiet, Frigga mostly was upset and thoughtful of the matter, did Loki not even feel y/n in that way at the slightest, because earlier she could have assumed, or anyone really, that her youngest son had developed feeling for the h/c, like her plan was all along...

"For this deal, i say we give her a try of being one of the new head of the Armoury. Therefore she wont expect anything romantically first." Loki explained, bitting his lip slightly.

"Yes son, i look forward to meeting her." Odin proposed, in a way he looked forward to this competition Loki had declared.

\--- 

Meanwhile the royal family was having there large discussion at breakfast, you wandered into the infirmary, smiling at some of the other girls.

"You looked stunning last night." One of the patients said to you, while walking her way out.

"Oh thank you!" You quickly answered, hoping she could still hear you. Truth be told, you didn't even recognise she was talking to you until a few moments later to occur it in your brain.

"I didn't see you at the ball last night." You stood next to Eirl, and cleaned some of the used apparatus.

"Oh i did attend, but i saw you. I also saw you attend the breakfast this morning down at the kitchens." She sniggered, looking directly at you.

"What of it? You shot a glare at her.

"Is that your plan? To try hypmotise a member of the royal family, so you can rule. Y/n i never knew you could lower yourself to such a deed." She leaned on the side, and licked her lips in spite.

"I never thought you were that thick minded." You slapped her up the back of the ear.

"I could get you done for assultary." She snapped back at you.

"Yeah and i could get you done for mistreatment, but we both know that's never going to happen." You skipped your head to the side a bit, giving her a sad smile, she sighed knowing the truth.

"So what off you and Thor?" You query Eirl. 

"Whys that your matter?" Eirl responded negatively to your question.

"Eirl I don't want to end my last day on a bad note. Come on, we all know you have developed a crush." You tried to reason with her, and nudged at the side when speaking of Prince Thor.

"Well he gave me a drink later in the night, we talked briefly and that was it. He invited two other girls back to his chamber that night." She said in a low tone, obviously hurt by Thor's actions.

"Oh Eirl, he was obviously a bit light minded due to the liquor. One day Thor will be whisked off and married to the right suitable princess, and won't regret those nights he spent with Asgardian women in his chambers. You have got to make sure your the one of them, and even better if you're the one he never forgets." You try to comfort her, she was insecure; as many single young Asgardian women were.

"I know it's just my father expects me to be married and out of the house by now." She collapsed her hands in her lap.

"Everyone expects that, it's tradition. That doesn't mean we should follow it. I hardly approve of it, plus there are plenty of lads in the armoury." You smiled trying to reassure her.

"How would you know that?" She questioned.

"My brother Benja, and his friends.." You explained to her, she nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry y/n, i feel so bad now." Her eyebrows furrowed, and she gazed at you pleadingly.

"There's nothing to forgive Eirl, you and me never saw eye to eye. I can move on, and i will." You wiped your wet hands down your apron, and gave her a smile. You walked away from her to see if any other jobs needed doing.

\--- 

"Prince Loki?" You called in to his chambers, after he did not respond to your knock on his door.

"Ah yes y/n, come in." He cooed from inside of his chambers.

You took this as an acceptance of entry, and made your way inside. Prince Loki was sat at his desk, staring down at the paper work in front of him, nibbling the pen on his teeth in thought and positioned relaxed in his chair.

You scurried in, and in bedded the dress into your arms, you looked up at Loki; seeing he hadn't moved position at all. 

"Thank you for letting me keep it here." You thanked him and then walked to the door, you pulled the handle but was interrupted.

"Y/n?" Loki spoke your name.

"Yes." You turned your body position round to look at him.

"I suppose this will be the last time we'll see each other." He stared at you with blue-green irises, he looked rather upset.

"I suppose." You shrugged your shoulders.

"Or not." His left eyebrow perked up, and he did not blink.

"What are you implying?" You furrowed your brows, wondering what words were going to escape his mouth next.

"Well i was wondering if the dark huntress would like to try out for a new job in the palace armoury tomorrow?" He licked his fingers to turn the page over.

"I don't know.." You stumbled with your words.

"Why not?" He stood from his chair, and walked over to you.

"Because my brother is in the armoury, if he found out that i wanted to be in there, then my family would most likely send me off somewhere for having stupid thoughts." You explained to him, wondering if he would even understand.

"But you and i both know that you can fight better than anyone." He stepped closer to you.

"I'm not sure." You disagreed, you knew inside that you couldn't do it.

"Y/n, one day there going to find out, one day everyones gonna find out. But there reaction may be better than what you think! You're be a role model for all the little village girls, a threat to men! Please think about." He placed his hands on your shoulders, you gazed upon his hands and then back to his eyes.

"I will." You smiled at him.

"Till tomorrow y/n." He gently kissed your forehead, you balanced your head down when he did.

"Goodbye." You walked away.

You closed the door behind you, and walked through the corridors back to the grounds. 

While Loki stood in the same spot, smirking at his latest plan but at you in the same moment. For a long time in a while, he actually looked forward to something.


	11. New day, Old memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11- your first day and the royal family watch you; loki says that the people of Asgard faith will be in the royal family if they agree. A flashback of the past comes to haunt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Walking into that arena felt like you were a peasant walking into the royal banquet hall; not wanted and eye capturing. Every soldier gaze was upon you, you carried on walking straight to where the two princes were standing, your h/c locks rustled in the wind, and your e/c orbs were focused on the figures. All was silent. 

Perhaps they were muted because of you being a woman, or their eyes finally witnessing the Dark Huntress.

"Lady y/n, I thought you left your job." Thor questioned your presence.

"I did." You snapped.

"And you're here because..." Thor tried to persuade you for an answer. 

"Brother, have some manners when you speak to the Dark Huntress." Loki strutted from behind him to your side, you gave another the most deathliest smirks.

"I do not understand." Thor shook his head in misbelief.

"But does it all make sense now brother?" Loki grinned at his brother; looking clueless as ever.

"Why yes, it also explains you and Loki's pairing." Thor nudged his head to the side in consideration.

"What do you mean?" You furrowed your brows.

"Soldiers of Asgard!" Odin declared from the podium. The soldiers all stood straight, tall and proud from their master command.

"To all who serve our realm justice, I present to you... The Dark Huntress." Loki presented you to the guards.

You steeped forward, and all were silent. Frigga stood from her seat to look at the Dark Huntress, yet she was a little shocked.

"My its y/n... She's the Dark Huntress.. I knew there was more to her than what meets the eye." The queen muttered, hoping Odin did not know who she was speaking off.

"So this is the maiden who our son spends a quality of his time with." He replied, Frigga looked up to him, yet his vision was not on her.

"Her presence has streaked everyone, i must say." Frigga responded

Whispers were heard and muttered, but then all the kings warriors started to chant your name out, knowing your purpose and strength from the stories told.

Your smile grew wider as they shouted your name louder. This was your time to speak, and if you said you weren't nervous; you were lying.

"Soldiers of Asgard, i am here for you to teach me and me to teach you... Only if you will accept me as part of your force?" You walked to them, your black boots being heard on the gravel for every footstep.

They all looked at you, not moving again, your eyes scanned round their emotionless faces.

"What say you?!?!" You shouted at them all. 

They all started chanting again, cheering and congratulating you about your new place in the army. Loads of hands were being placed on your shoulder, you beamed your smile at them.

"Know where do we start? A bit of hand to hand combat?" You asked.

"Hand to hand?" A brown haired young man asked.

"Yes, why do you not?" Your brows intertwined.

"No, never." He replied to your question.

"Right, well it's a great strategy, particularly if things go wrong in battle and you loose your weapon. You need to be strong without the weapon you carry in your hand. Okay pair up with someone and I'll teach you the basics!" You told the circular group around you.

The whole group walked to their friends and organises themselves into to pairings. You looked around trying to find someone you could teach with. 

"Lady Sif!" You exclaimed over to the warrior standing next to Fandral.

"Lady Y/n!" She greeted you, smiling.

"Should we stop with the lady business? And move onto some combat?" You chuckled together.

"Yes and what are you trying to suggest?" Sif asked.

"Can you please help me teach the warriors?" You reassured her, putting your hand on her broad shoulders.

"Of course!" Sif walked next to you, all the way to the middle of the arena.

"Now gentlemen, Sif and myself are going to show you some easy tactics of self defence, so listen here." You ordered them, facing Sif.

"I will be the enemy in this demonstration, so if i went here." You pushed yourself to her, and raised your hands to throw a punch.

"And here.." The punch was interrupted by Sif grabbing your arm. "You shall stop it here. Next your need to swing the rest of your body weight over, therefore you'll have an even body weight each side."

"Y/n I don't think this is a good idea." She was afraid you may back lash at her. 

"Don't worry Sif i let you off, I won't bite." You teased her, smirking from cheek to cheek.

She completed your instructions and held you in a good hold, making sure you could still see.

"After this the enemy is most likely going to fight back at you. Therefore you need to get all your body behind him, for two reasons. One he can't reach you as fast.. And two because you can take control before he can. You can use your fist, arms or legs, depending on your flexibility and strength to strangle the component. Not literally today though..." You explained to the soldiers.

Sif followed again on your instructions, leaving you in hold for ten seconds before you tapped on her leg, letting go of you. 

"Now it's your turn, need any help give me a shout!" You told them all.

And they did listen to you, it did surprise you how well they did- no trouble or objections. In your mind you was only here to help and train, nothing more-nothing less. 

"They listen to you." Sif shook your hand.

"I know, surprising really... You don't think their under any of Loki's magic do you?" You felt a bit weary, you couldn't believe the response you were getting overall.

"No, you would know the change in the air if it were." Sif explained, obviously knowing how Loki's magic feels.

"Understandable, thank you Sif." You thanked her once again.

"No problem, it was nice to be watched for once." She smiled at you.

"Someone is always watching you Lady Sif.. Yes just coming." Your attention was drawn to one of the warriors who was injured, Sif was statued in the same spot wondering what you actually was trying to imply by your last sentence.

"What happened?" You sprinted over, skidding on the floor to the man who was laying there.

"I held him for too long in the last position, he didn't hurt me or anything." The man by his side said.

"Okay, firstly i need space to complete this, so please if most of you ignore the practical going on here." You told them all, they again listened to you.

You scurried your hands around trying to feel a pulse, a faint one you could feel; but he was definitely in a dangerous unconscious place. Your palms started to get sweaty knowing the deed you had to do.

Only once when you was younger did you have to use healing magic, no one knew. Except for one...

(Flashback)

"Maya! Maya!" You called for her. Her being your best friend, your next door neighbor, friends from childhood. 

"Maya! Whatever trick this is you're going to pay for it!" The young you chuckled to yourself, Maya done this often.

You would play hide and seek in the forest just a few leagues from your house. But the red head being that bit older than you, would always be that bit more brave to venture outside of the usual areas. It made you nervous and anxious to even think what could be out of there.

"Maya!" Your voice croaked, you'd been calling her way too long with no response; than usual. You stood still, panting from the weather as well as the pressure you were feeling. 

A twitch of some twigs made your sight turn to the left. No more sound could be heard from the area, you was intrigued to find out what is was, perhaps it was Maya or maybe something else.

You crept over to the area, hiding behind one of the trees for protection. You made one side of your face sense what was in front of you. 

Gasping in shock, you ran over to Maya body, lifeless, numb and most likely dead.

"No Maya!" You screamed, shaking your head in disbelief, a tear started to fall down your face as you stared at her broken body. You had no idea what in fact triggered her state but you couldn't bare to leave her.

You rested your head on her chest, water streaming from your teeth, your face turning a red patchy colour due to your emotions. You let an extreme cry to the gods, showing how distraught you were for them to take your best friend. 

The best friend who you had known since you were a little girl, the one who you would always play with, the sister you had never had, the rosy cheek girl who had always had a little crush on your brother, the one who you would have done anything for.. Because she would have done the same back.

You sniffed, bringing your head up to look at her face, pale and still. You stroked her red curls in your fingers like you used to when playing dolls. This was the first time you'd seen a dead body, and certainly not the last. Her green eyes were still open, looking at the sky, you gazed at it as well.

And that's when it occurred to you, you needed to use healing magic, if you wanted to bring her back to life. You skimmed over a few pages last week in the library, a book you been wanting to read but the librarian wouldn't let you; perhaps because you're female, or because in his eyes you were a little girl- both was uncommon to most to know how to read. 

You pushed both of your hands on her chest, muttering some words to the gods. Praying their help for you to spare her, your jaw was shaking and you kept praying that you wouldn't have to use too much energy, you didn't have the strength.

You closed your eyes, feeling some sort of power flow through your head in your veins to her chest, the brutality of the force pushing inside of you killed. Your teeth were gritting together, never feeling anything like it. You hated the feeling of being powerful over anyone, and that's exactly what you felt from the gods.

A heavy gasp reached your ears, your eyes pierced open, looking at Maya below you. She was worried, afraid and confused; but she was alive. A sigh of relied welcomed you, leaning back and wiping the sweat of your brow.

"Y/n!" Maya managed to say in between her heavy breathing.

"Its okay Maya, you're alive." You tried to comfort her, clasping your hands together.

"How?" She asked you.

"I saved you." You looked in her eyes, not blinking at all.

"How?" She questioned more furiously, you did not expect her response; it was opposite of being thankful.

You did not answer, magic was unusual and seen as bad luck in the village, the Royal Queen used it but that was different. You got up on your feet, clicking your stiff knuckles.

"Come on, let's get you back." You moved your arm around her back, she did not say anything.

Her weight pulled on your side, she could hardly walk and you being a lot less weight than her was tough for your frail bones. But you managed to make it out the forest, and into the town. 

Her family and yours ran up to you as soon as they saw you, obviously knowing you both been far too long. Her parents took her from your arms, giving you a weird look, and then walked her back to their cottage.

You couldn't keep your eyes of her, she didn't even appreciate you at all. The loyalty of your friendship was shown, how much you would do for her and how much she would do for you.

Maya lied to her parents claiming it was you who made her pass out in the first place, and you being the one to take her out so far in the forest. Her parents packed up and left that night, making you look like the guilty even more. You expected punishment from your parents, so later that evening you ran off to the same spot in the forest, and sat their for ages, sussing out what happened before you ventured back home.

She tripped and knocked herself out was your conclusion, when you got home that night, you never explained what happened to your parents; they were judging you anyway.. You never spoke about it, and after a year you forgotten Maya and her lying ways. 

That was the last time you gave loyalty to Asgardian, the last time you used healing magic. 

But the first time people started to look at you in a weird way.

\-- 

"Y/n!" Thor called you out of your dreaming haze, you shook your head out of it and looked up to him. "Can you help him?"

"I can try." You replied, feeling his head for a temperature.

"Can I assist in anyway?" Thor wanted to help you and the wounded soldier.

"Thor, what i am going to do is going to make people stare, try to tell them not to look please." You begged him to do so, therefore you wouldn't be more put off.

"Yes of course, any other help i can give?" He asked again.

"Hold him down?" You smiled at the golden prince, he smiled back and went to tell everyone to go and get changed for them to remain back to their positions.

"Not you!" You shouted at the warriors friend who walked away. 

"Me?" He pointed at himself.

"Your staying here to support him." You ordered him. He complied and sat down next to you, holding onto his hands. You moved your hands to his chest, taking a deep breath of what you were about to do.

"They're staring at me aren't they." You said to Thor, wondering if Odin and Frigga knew you were going to use magic.

"Yes." 

You closed your eyes and that similar power ran through your veins once again. You were afraid on this matter, everyone was going to ask about your knowledge of this skill, you tried to not think of it yet and actually concentrate on what you were doing. 

A scream filled everyone ears as he woke up, it shook you from your relaxed state. You stared down at him, he didn't look anywhere else but you.

"Its okay friend, you're safe from harm." You cupped his cheek, calming him down.

"But-" The newly woken soldier woke up.

"Shh safe your strength." You stroked your hand down his face, trying to comfort him.

"Well done lady y/n." Thor said, holding a hand out for you to take.

"Thank you Thor." You clasped his hand and he pulled you up to your feet.

"That was amazing to witness, i must say." He admitted.

"Thanks again Thor, I really appreciate your help." You thanked him, he opened his arms for a hug and for once you actually gave in for one.

"You're welcome." He embraced the hug, rubbing your back. Loki looked on from the balcony with jealousy, he soon walked away after he saw you both pull away.

"Thank you Dark Huntress." The soldier on the floor said, he sat up.

"Whats your name soldier?" You asked him.

"Henry." He replied.

"Well Henry, it was my pleasure. But make sure you don't do it again." You gave him a sympathetic smile.

-

Meanwhile you were getting cleaned up after a small training session, Loki, Odin and Frigga was discussing you.

"Good choice son." Odin admitted to his youngest.

"Yes i knew you two would suit at the start, but how did she know healing magic?" Frigga was intrigued by how surprising y/n was.

"That I cannot answer." Loki rested his chin on his hands, tapping his fingers on his lips.

"Y/n is an extraordinary woman of many hidden talents." Queen Frigga admitted, she knew the lady was talented but not beyond her thought.

"Although she is no princess." King Odin judged.

"Shes the peoples princess." Loki was making sure he could win this battle, not for himself, nor y/n- for Asgard, for his father to be proud of him for doing justice for the realm.

"Yes but that does not mean she is going to fall for you?" Thor intruded in the conversation, raising a brow at Loki. He knew y/n, she was stronger minded and stubborn that most, and she would definitely not let any male force her into something; even Loki.

"Nor you." Loki hissed at him, Thor was back in that wanting mood, and he sadly could not have y/n.

"Well Loki, all i can say is if your plan works out soon, than you will not have to be in a marriage with any other princesses, even how much i despise it." Odin announced to him.

"Think father, she's the people's princess, were have the peoples faith restored in the royals. Something were been lacking for years, something that can rejoice the kingdom with faith and trust." Loki rambled on about his genius plan.

"However you need to find out about her knowledge in magic, it's unusual for the common people. And if anybody else knows off it and uses it against us, then i dread to think what may happen." Odin shook his head in frustration, he knew the kingdom better than anyone, and he could not have his own them turning against him, it was bad enough trying to please all seven realms.

"Don't worry, by the time she's with us they will not use it against us." Loki tried to comfort his father by his silver tongue words. The Allfather and Queen Frigga left the balcony to attend their next royal meetings.

"Good luck brother." Thor sniggered. 

"Well someone again is in a fowl mood, i think i leave you. Know where is y/n?" Loki started to speak to himself. 

"Before long y/n will realise your plan all along, she is intelligent like you said. And when she does, you will most definite regret it." Thor warned him.

"Thor its not a plan, its what i want." Loki tried to make him understand with not the persist words. 

"Which is always a plan or scheme for your wishes! The gods know I'm sick of this, your nastiness and ways of using good people." Thor was angry, and if Loki wanted to be a true prince he needed to think of others. 

"No Thor! Y/n is not a innocent person, neither am i. I actually enjoy being in her company, and the quicker it will be for you to understand, the easier for all." Loki reasoned with him, trying to stop any further violence, clearly he wanted to see y/n.

"You can't protect her for whats about to come. Everyone will antagonise her about her knowledge of magic, you and i know it. She won't be normal again." Thor worried for y/n, he still cared about her, she would never love him, but he knew deep down he did to her.

"She has never been normal, and you clearly have never been interrogated by her." Loki walked away from him, enough was enough for one day.

\--

"Y/n." He shouted your name on the courtyard, you was heading back to talk to the warriors for reassurance about earlier.

"Prince Loki." You greeted the raven head prince.

"I must say you worked lovely earlier, what did i say i knew you were their leader!" Loki congratulated you.

"Well its all thanks to you-" 

"Y/n! Y/n." A voice screamed from the other end of the courtyard. Your eyes realised it was Benja

"Father.. He has.. He's turned to the worse." 

"Benja what do you mean?! SPEAK!" You cried in his face.

"Hes dying y/n." The words escaped his lips as a annoying echo in your ears, one you would not want to hear in silence.

You looked down at the floor, tears starting to form in your e/c irises. Benja sprinted off in the distance, hoping to remain back to home as soon as he could.

Your limpness body turned to Loki, he never seen you in such a state. Your eyes were turning puffy due to the amount of pressure they were dealing with.

You quit staring at the floor, and turned to Loki, your eyes were filled with water and you had such a desperate look on your face, one Loki would have never witness from you. Your lips were parted and dry, as you took deep breaths, but none would stop your heavy breathing, you were too nervous and afraid for whats to come.

"Will you come with me?" You begged off him.

He nodded and rubbed you back trying to reassure you, you both jogged to the stables to grab steeds and rush to your fathers bedside.

There was only one question in your mind, could you find the strength to help your dad keep alive with magic?


	12. Savior.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12- your father all a sudden was in his death bed, you and Loki rushed to his side, and you try to save your dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a massive thank you for the people who always comment or kudos my work, I massively appreciate it.
> 
> IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS A LITTLE SMUT; AND A FEW CURSE WORDS!!!

You were breathing heavily from your quick dismount and sprinting inside of the house, slamming the door behind you even though Loki still had to come in. You ran over to his bedside, clinging onto his fists.

"Wheres mother?" You asked Benja, your eyes filled with fury, Loki walked in scanning your family household; obviously he'd never been in a village property before. 

"BENJA WHERE IS SHE?" You were furious how could your leave your father side in his last moments.

"Y/n..." Your father trailed your name from his lips.

"Papa." You stroked your hand on his hair, smiling down at him with tears beamed in your eyes.

"I always have loved you." A tears made its way down his cheeks.

"Shh papa, i know." You wanted to comfort him so badly, his tears were stressing you out.

"I never showed it, we favoured Benja over you, realistically we never should have. Your so strong y/n.." He wanted to tell you everything, about all the times they would not include you. They never meant it, but you can't take back time.

"Shh save your strength." You calmed him, stroking his hair.

"For what?" He gasps for some air.

"For me." The words escaped your lips in a whisper.

A tripping sound came from behind you, Loki rubbed his head slightly and was obviously embarrassed infront of everyone.

"You." Your father said in a stern voice.

"Yes." Loki face was mutual, nothing would make him change it, he showed no mercy- nor gratitude.

"Your the one my daughter has been spending all this time with lately?" He sat up, coughing. He looked sternly at Loki, you both gave each other a look wondering if you should say anything.

"Yes sir." Loki replied, he didn't look back at you, he wanted to give even the smallest respect to your dad; particularly on his death bed.

"Y/n, Do you love him?" He asked, getting your attention at first, and then lost it once he finished his question.

You and Loki turned to another at the same time, your gazes from another was soon parted though. You swallowed the lump in your throat, being put under pressure like this was challenging, even for you.

"All i know sir, is that i have thoroughly enjoyed the time i have spent so far with your daughter. And i hope it continues, if you call that love then so be it; i just would not know i never felt it before." Loki sighed at the end of his sentence, he felt so awkward but relieved to finally admit it.

"Same, but i get this feeling inside my stomach when i with you, it lingers always.. Even the moment i laid eyes on you, we're alike you and me." You scraped your fingers lightly down his arm, and then intertwined them with his fingers.

"Marvellous! My daughter is in love with a prince! Not the prince i would have hoped for, but still a prince of Asgard!" Your mother ran in excitedly, yours and Loki's face were alarmed and offended by her latest words.

"No Marie! This is love, true and pure. Do not bring class or hierarchy into this. I never thought I would see the day of both my beautiful children in love." His throat started to give up, you knew the time was near yet you didn't want to believe it.

"Papa! Someone grab some medicine quick." The words of worry was rushing out of your mouth, releasing your hand from Loki's. 

"Y/n?" 

"Eirl? What in Asgard, this can wait." Your face turned cold and sour, to see her in such a place, at a time.

"Y/n forget all the medication, you and i both know that won't save him." Eirl looked serious, her head narrowed to the side as she spoke.

"I can't." You walked back into the corner, your hands crumbling together.

"You can, it's the only way." Loki tried to comfort you, moving nearer to you; but you shy away from his closeness.

"I don't have enough strength, i grew weak from earlier.." You looked at the floor, unable to have any contact with anyone.

"What is he speaking off?" Benja words spat out of his lips.

"Healing Magic." Your mother hands were protecting her shaking lip.

"No I won't allow it, not on my watch!" Benja walked over to you, grabbing you violently by your wrist and dragging you away from your dad. 

"Benja please..." You forced your whole body weight onto your heels, making you stay put. 

"He'll hate you when he awakes, mother tell her!" Benaj whined, trying to reason with you was never easy. 

"And what if he never awakes, what if you'll never get to see your father smile, laugh or breathe the fresh air again. And deep inside you'll live with the guilt of knowing you could have let someone save him, and that person being your dear sister. But you couldn't.. Because.. Because.." Loki was lost for words, he couldn't explain it to someone he only recently encountered with.

"Because you cannot deal with change, or someone being more powerful than you." You snatched back your wrist out of Benja's grip, smothering your hand in a circle trying to release the soreness.

"All-father, are they alike." Eirl shook her head in misbelief.

"Do it. You heard me child, do it!" Marie began to shout, she grew impatient; she needed her husband, in order for her to stay strong.

"Ready?" You looked at Loki.

"Ready." He replied, pulling up his sleeves. 

You both in beat hit your hands down on his chest, squeezing your eyes shut and sensing the power flowing within your veins. You knew yours was weak, your arms felt like they were shaking with nerves and exhaustion. 

Your brow had sweat already, and you were mustering every strength to keep your eyes shut to keep the energy flowing. But the magic was powering out, quicker and more pounding each time. You knew you had to try that bit harder, although it was impossible in your body's circumstances. Heat was felt all over and you could feel your fingers beginning to slip each time, tears were forming from your squinting eyes, and your lip was wobbling. 

You couldn't take it any more, and your body was forced back into the corner, banging your head slightly within the process. Your groaned and screamed as the aching of pressure was still hurting you.

Loki stopped his magic, and opened his orbs to look upon you struggling in the corner. He ran towards you, not even thinking about leaving the magic unfinished, he felt your forehead to check how hot you felt. Eirl quickly joined and gave you a drink of water.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." You cried out for your dad, you were so disappointed in yourself. 

"Come on." Loki tried to pull you to your legs, getting you out of the room but you would not barge.

"Papa! Forgive me gods, take my life instead..." The state you was in is unforgivable and you could've wanted to end your life right there; leaving everyone behind.

"Y/n! Shut up, come on get up." Loki was trying so hard, he never seen anyone in a state like you, well only one; himself. Benja looked at you disgracefully, the hate inside of his chest was for you.

Your red face matched up to his, your lips parted in agony and the way his face creased with frowns at you, sent chills up your spine. Everything felt as if it was in slow motion, the voices telling you to get up was a mumble in your ears and the depression of the scene when looking at Benja. 

A gasp of heavy breathing caught everyone attention; even Benja's. Your eyes slurred over to the bed of your father, he looked ill; yet alive. He sat up, resting his back weight on his two arms and sighing in relief.

"My husband!" Your mother ran over to his bed, clenching onto his arm.

"My sweet Marie." His head rested on her broad shoulders. 

"Father!" Benja bounced on his other side, his straight teeth smiling wider than ever. 

"Benja, my boy. Where is she?" He asked for you, Loki escorted his hand out for you to take up. 

"Papa." You smiled sweetly at him, oh how wonderful it was to see his smile and his eyes glisten again.

"How?" He gasped, his bottom lip apart from his top. 

"It was Loki really, healing magic." You planted yourself at the bottom of his bed, afraid to get any closer if Benja attacked you again. 

"Thank you." He leaned over to you for a hug.

"Anything for you pa." You closed your eyes shut, enjoying the moment. As a child all you'd experience from your family was loneliness; not anymore you were apart of them.

"Right i can help clean you up, y/n are you alright?" Eirl butted in the moment, offering to help your dad. 

"Yes, i just go and get changed. Loki?" You walked up to the door frame, smiling at the prince for him to follow you.

"Coming!" He was pulled out of his faze by you, his family would never be as tight as yours; as much as you'll hate to admit it. 

\--- 

"I just wanted to say thank you, for everything." You felt so grateful towards him, today was definitely a day you would not forget. 

"It was my privilege." 

"You always speak so formal around me."

"Its my duty. A prince has too speak welcomingly to all; or so what my mother would say."

"She's a lovely lady our queen, a great role model for all the little girls in the village and across the lands."

"Now you sound like a lady of the court."

"I could never be, so stop the teasing."

"I wonder if the dark huntress is still in there?"

"Oh she's in their alright." 

"If i could explain the Dark Huntress in three words it would be; Adventurous, Mysterious and hmm Dare-Devilling?" 

"Are you honestly debating whether to name me dare-devilling?" 

"Well yes, couldn't you tell girl?"

"No way am i letting you call me girl!"

"Girl, little girl. Hmm i like the sound of that."

You tackled him to the ground, he let a half cough- half laugh. You couldn't bare to gaze upon him, particularly seeing you in such a blushed state. 

"Nice try girl."

"Loki..."

"Still debating dare-devilling..."

And dear Odin was he trying to mess with you, digging at the names and words. You puckered up the courage to keep the silver-tongue prince at peace, you smackered down your lips upon his, curling a circle on his hip where his top had lifted up. And words that were meant to bounce of his skilful tongue turned into a playful moan, making a heat start in between your legs; something you never quite felt before. 

You were laying on top of him, he slid his hand down your back and then groped your bottom. The new move Loki sprung on you, made you squeal away from his mouth; although he still caught your lip with his teeth. 

He was playing mean, particularly seeming as you never really had too much experience with men in this sort of way. Your body was ready to go with this whole new world wind experience; while your mind was telling you no. You buckled your hips slightly, trying to get more comfortable; plus that's what most of the girls would do down the tavern.

He responded well to this movement, bitting down on his lip, and giving a slight sigh of pleasure. You could feel his erection underneath you, and your be lying if it didn't feel good. A moan escaped your lips, as the hotness in between your legs became more frequent.

"Y/n?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't think enjoying such a moment should be located in your mothers respected garden."

"You're obviously not a dare- devil."

He sat up, making you positioned on his bent legs, curled his arms behind your back and mustered the strength to pull you off the ground. He was carrying you, your legs was wrapped round his waist, and you could still feel his enlarged member, every little movement he done made you want to explore it more.

"I'm afraid i must go y/n."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Thats what you do huh?"

"Sorry but i find it troubling of what your trying to imply."

"Fuck them and leave them. I should have none."

"Y/n..."

"How stupid was i?"

"Y/n!"

"No congratulations Loki, you achieved what you wanted." 

"Oh women could you listen for just one moment."

"Never trust him they said.."

You were lowering his patience, so he grabbed you by the chin and smacked his lips upon yours. Entering his tongue inside of your mouth and circled it. 

"I have to leave, mother will be wondering my whereabouts. See you tomorrow at the Armoury?"

"Of course. Loki?"

"Thank you."

Loki decided to walk back to the Palace, his horses reins in one hand, while he tried to think.'Most of the conjunctions and thoughts in his head didn't click, but he knew he wouldn't stop smiling every time your name or image popped up in his head. 

He reflected on the time he had spent with you, it was different from any of the past experiences with girls. Particularly earlier, you wanted him in a certain way; his mind could not comprehend to the scenario, you could've been too tired to realise what may have gone on. Yet the question frequently buzzed in his mind was..

Would you ever want him in that way again?

Sure, you could, but you were very stubborn to give into such a thing. You didn't sense to be the girl who would let a male see you in such a needy way easily; but Loki always found you interesting and difficult at times. 

Besides he wanted to see you, and carry on where you left off... All he had to do was use his silver tongue...


	13. Talks and Gossip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki deal with both families asking questions.. And the Royal Family get an encounter with Thor's jelousy.

 

"Father!" A deep voice called within the Asgardian palace halls.

"Yes my son." Odin sat on the throne, watching his eldest bombard into the room; obviously annoyed at something.

"I demand a wife!" Thor rushed through the halls, to see his father staring down at him.

"And you will have your wife soon." Odin relaxed him, trying to dismiss the subject.

"Not any old wife, y/n." Thor pleaded.

"Y/n? But son wouldn't you prefer a better looking female." Odin offered, he disagrees with Thor's judgement today; after all the future king of Asgard needs a Queen, that is worthy of his affection.

"I disagree, it was Loki's bet not yours." Frigga intruded into the great hall, she walked in at just the right time; after all the many years of her being married to Odin she knew his tricks and weaknesses; especially toward his elder son.

"Yet he's the future king of Asgard!" Odin argued with her, he took sides with Thor's rather than Loki's.

"Exactly, he needs to marry futher into royalty." Frigga explained, for once in a long time, Loki finally seemed happy and she was going to defend that happiness with all the energy left in her.

"So whens the wedding?" Loki intruded, he had a wide smirk on his face, and couldn't stop his teeth grinning from earlier.

"Who's?" Thor questioned, his brow furrowed indicating that he was not in a good mood.

"Yours." Loki realised Thor's lack of hiding emotion, and decided to antagonise him despite knowing the horrible outcome.

"As soon as y/n says yes..." Thor pulled one of his brothers puppet strings; knowing this would trigger his anger. Frigga sighed and rubbed her forehead; knowing what was about to come.

"Y/n? What in the name of the Allfather are you speaking about." Loki features looked confused; a face that was rarely shown on him.

"She's gonna be my new wife." Thor crossed his arms, and snarled his pearly white teeth.

"Mother!" Loki asked for backup to her.

"I'm trying, but I cannot get a word in with your arguing!" Frigga spoke quickly; weary if her sons was going to interrupt her again.

"But mother, Loki doesn't need y/n, i do." Thor looked at his mother, as if a child in need.

"Odin dear, you swore on Loki's bet!" Frigga had to ignore her eldest and do what is right for her duty of being a god.

"Yes my dear, yet it's a bet." Odin leaned back even more, deep in thought about this subject.

"A bet is for children." Thor scoffed.

"Tell that to the warriors down the inn that manage to beat you every time. A bet i won; fair." Loki knew way too much information about Thor; many facts that he could use for interrogation.

"I think people would be disappointed with the All Father if he went back on his word." Frigga dug at her husband, he was the father of the nine realms, there for she would have thought after all this time that he would stay clean to his word.

"That indeed they would." Loki added his say to his mothers debate.

"If she's going to be one of us; she needs to learn to be one of us." Odin argued, he knew that for once in his life, he had to give in for Loki- only once.

"I disagree, y/n is unique because she isn't one of us." Loki walked around, his finger stroking his sharp chin and jawline.

"Father, what about me." Thor begged for attention.

"Silence my son!" Odin snapped at Thor, he was tired of arguing with his wife about always taking sides with Thor.

"We are gods. We should not break oaths nor promises; or even bets. I would deem you wise enough to realise such, particularly you Thor." Frigga talked words of council with her sons.

"But mother.." Thor started to moan again.

"Stop your pleading and go find your friends." His mother instructed.

"Thank you mother." Loki said rather quietly, and began to walk out of the throne room with a huge smile on his face.

"Not so soon Loki, i walk you back to your chambers." He stopped in his tracks, rolled his eyes and turned back to face her.

"I mean no disrespect mother, but you do not have to." He tried to ask her for privacy, she would not give in; particularly after sticking up for him back then.

"I insist my son." She curled her arm around his and walked away with him, much to his hate.

\-- next scene is you at your home..

"So... When did this happen?" You sat down on one of the chairs in your family kitchen, munching on a carrot while sussing out your brother and his new partner.

"Sister, you speak as if we are wrong together, know your place." Eirl sent Benja a worried look, he felt protective of her even from his sister.

"Know yours Benja.." You stood up, threatening him.

"Let me explain." Eirl pushed her hands on Benja's chest, trying to calm him down before he done anything he shouldn't.

"I'm listening." You leaned on the side, and narrowed your orbs at Eirl.

"We met up only a few days ago, after seeing Benja around the palace i knew he was a young good match for me. And when you pushed me to go against my fathers wishes, well i guess luck actually turned on my side." Eirl gazed at Benja like he was the only man alive; which made you happy and freaked out by the whole scenario at the same time.

"Your not being pushed into this are you?" You still needed to make sure that they weren't being pushed into a marriage, because from results they don't work too well.

"No, we are doing it at our own free will." Eirl sighed in happiness.

"I guess I'll be an aunty soon." You joked, making their alarmed faces stare at you.

"Y/n!" Benja scolded you.

"What Brother? Its bound to happen!" You defended, you could bet that by the end of next month, a pregnancy would be happening.

"Yes I suppose it is..." You had noticed that Eirl features change, she used always have a straight, no emotion face; yet now she had a beautiful grin and blushed cheeks.

"Now why are you getting married so soon?" You asked.

"Enough with the questions sister." Benja warned you again, you noticed that he'd been negative with you throughout the whole conversation; perhaps his protection over Eirl or that he was still angry with you from earlier...

"But i am so intrigued!!" You threw your hands in the air, making Eirl giggle and Benja give you a unimpressed glare.

"We love each other, its fate, it's meant to be." Eirl cuddled into Benja's lap, which made you cringe seeing your brother in this way; but also made you miss Loki's presence.

"Well it's nice to hear." You finished your carrot with a last crunch.

"How about you and Loki?" Eirl cocked her brown eyebrow at you.

"What about us?" You seemed defensive of yours and Loki relationship.. Or friendship whatever it was.

"Don't be like that big sister, share with us." Benja encouraged you in a mean way, and if he showed you negativity, than sure the gods were you going to give it back.

"Were.... Well I suppose we just really good friends." You didn't know what to say, sure you and Loki were friends or acquaintances, but in your view you felt more attracted to him and that your friendship was more.

"Friends? Didn't look like friends too me." Benja sniggered, Eirl gave him a unimproved look.

"We just have a lot in common. And it's complicated, I would never have thought that i would ever have something in common with a prince of Asgard." You told them, Eirl was listening carefully while Benja looked unimpressed; not surprising seeming as you managed to have a better relationship with royalty than him.

"I knew from the minute i assigned you on that task, something would click." Eirl spoke, you were pretty sure she was lying; but it made you feel better.

"I'm heading to bed, goodnight." You started to walk out of the kitchen door, heading towards your room in the back garden.

"Goodnight y/n." They said in sync.

"I should let you know Ben, she had a massive crush on Prince Thor!" Your head reappeared through the door frame, and you had a child smile on your face; Benja laughed while Eirl felt awkward.

  
\--

"How was your day?" Frigga asked her son as they walked through the palace halls to his chambers.

"Mother why ask such questions." Loki groaned after todays antics and that bothering with Thor, he just wanted to rest.

"You cannot blame a mother being intrigued about her sons doing." Frigga told him off, like she would when he was younger and less wise.

"I apologise Mother, i blame my tiredness." Loki tried to make up with her.

"No need for apologies, now answer my question." She demanded, he didn't dare look into her gaze, knowing that he may break at it.

"As you know i was at the kings guard this morning. And i was with y/n in the afternoon." Loki clearly stated, he wanted to waste no time with this silly talk.

"You look quite flushed and rosy in the cheeks." Frigga wanted to know all what was luring in her sons personal life, but that didn't mean she would know.

"Mother if you're trying to implied that i laid with her, you are quite mistaken." The raven haired argued at her.

"Please don't take this as an offence my dear Loki, but it's a tad surprising." She gave him a look -the one with a unimpressed smirk, and a hint of mischief, the one that she would never give to noone; not even Thor or Odin.

"Perhaps I was like that once, but for some reason I don't think she would let me that easily." Loki sniggered, just at the memory of your stubborn nature.

"I agree, I don't think she is as willing as your previous." Frigga didn't like to speak of other women, particularly the ones her son had endured in.

"Even if i did try or force upon her, she would surely hurt me before I could blink." Loki chuckled deeply, he could imagine in his head about the whole scenario; but he thought of earlier, the way you wanted him and he would be a liar if he said he did not in the slightest want you.

"That she would, she's a fine lady." Frigga snapped him out of his thoughts.

"She would object against you calling her a lady." Frigga was taken out of surprise by Loki sentance.

"That she would my son." She nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand why Thor is so involved with her?" Loki spoke his thoughts out loud.

"I think you do, use that great mind of yours to some use." Frigga didn't want to take sides with Loki, instead she'll hint to him - it was far safer and wiser.

"You don't really think that Thor is... No he wouldn't be." Loki debated out loud, the god of mischief was so torn between ideas.

"You don't know your brother well enough." His mother walked further towards his door, leaving Loki thinking on the spot.

"Wait up Mother! Thor Odinson is jealous." Loki looked up after he finally accepted the thought, and caught up as soon as possible to his mother; who was far ahead.

"I have to warn you Loki, I'll have your back as much as i can. But if y/n ever finds out about your deal, I cannot stand by your side." Frigga sighed.

"Understandable. But she will not." Loki answered, far too quickly.

"If you insist my youngest."

"Yes i do, lovely chat mother but I'm afraid I must part with you know."

"Have a well rest my son, after all you deserve it."

"Goodnight Mother." Loki closed the door behind him, he had a massive smirk on his face after realising his big brothers jealous.

_The amazing son of odin jealous of his little brother..._

_No think about y/n...._

_Wait isn't this what you wanted all along.. For Thor's weaknesses to shine out, a way you could get the throne is to get rid off the girl.._

_I couldn't..._

_But you could...._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks all again, please check my other work if you love the avengers; particularly the mommy x readers...
> 
>  
> 
> I also wanted to add I don't know when i post the next chapter of this series, i have two other works that i would like to finish, and i know one will take a long time...
> 
> But drop me a comment, what you think about it so far!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Peace out!


	14. A Trip to the Village.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14- after the training in the mornings, you take Loki to the villages in Asgard, the people start to show affection towards you both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly i am so sorry about how long since I've posted... Literally I would understand if you didn't forgive me!
> 
> So enjoy! I'm just so stuck on a Bucky X reader which I've been writing for ages.. Yet it should be complete by the end of this month.

"Geez." You said, sweating everywhere after a long training morning session. You thoroughly enjoyed the training, perhaps it was because the fact that the men began to work independently and as a team, or because you felt belonged to such an area. You weren't sure but whatever it was, it definitely made you feel much better of yourself.

Loki had sent a letter to you earlier in the session, you didn't have time to read it then- so you left in on the side, underneath your cloak. You tried not too think too much into the letter, yet it was killing you on the inside to find out what he was saying... And you finally got to read it!!

Dear Dark Huntress,

I thought today would be splendid for us to enjoy an afternoon out, perhaps you could recommend such a place as I'm left clueless about what would be such a fine place to take you.

Enjoy the sweat drenching your clothes while you slave away in the morning sun, and your locks becoming greasy by the same sweat. But i must say you looked rather interesting while training, and your thighs drew the most interest for me.

 

Anyway meet me at the palace gates, out be there with a mighty steed in hand, 11am- sharp.

Prince Loki...

You chuckled to yourself, he was always so appropriate even when writing, you wore a black top with blue lacing and around, along with your black leather trousers and combat boots. You hair was down and you were praying that it would stay that way even after galloping.

Once ready, you strolled down to the stable block; Loki stood there with two horses, a chestnut and his usual black stallion. Their reins was intertwined with his fingers and he stood there with an arrogant smirk on his face. 

"Ah Dark Huntress! You finally show up!" 

"Sorry for my lateness. I have a problem..."

"Explain."

"I don't know if I can ride that horse."

"By matter of fact this is Ulite, a horse of Asgard's Calvary and one of the finest we own."

"I don't worry about her justice, the problem is more me going against my own mare."

"I'm sure your fine thighs will get used to her smaller size."

"It's not that, I just don't want to go against my own."

"Walk then."

"Loki..."

"Look now Ulite, the huntress wants to try win your gratitude back already." 

"God you can be so arrogant! Can you hear me out, for like a minute." You started to stress, Loki cocked his eyebrow at you weirdly.

"Proceed." The words mumbled out his mouth.

"My mare is important to me so much, riding her could maybe trigger something in my other."

"How she wouldn't even know?"

"Did your tutor never teach you about horses and their marvellous senses and instincts?"

"Did yours?"

"I did not have one, yet I knew. Mikal can sense my feelings easily, I would feel as if I dishonoured her."

"It's my fault, not yours. Come now and ride Ulite, it's not as if I have purchased her for you." 

"Fine." You stomped over to her, patted her neck and changed yours stirrups to your suited length. You placed your foot in the metal stirrup and boarded on her, Loki was right she felt more thinner than yours, but being a horse of Asgard Calvary she had too be fit and healthy. 

"Comfortable?" Loki looked at you with a mischievous grin, he knew you were really debating the idea in your head but he would try dig at you anyway.

"Yes Prince Loki." You stuck your tongue out at him for payback, God did he hate you calling him by his formal status. 

"You know how I feel about calling me by my Royal status, so please don't."

"Oh what the village girls would say if they saw me here with you right now." You clasped your hands together and smiled showing a large portion of your teeth.

"Speaking of the village..."

"Yes."

"That's our destination."

"Why on Asgard would Loki of all people want to go into the village?"

"To see how the people work and offer them encouragement through the dark times ahead of us." You looked up at him rambling on, you perked your left eyebrow up wondering what he meant about these 'dark times'; he saw your confused face and replied with..

"Asgardian Politics." 

"Oh well in my mind, I feel as if you just wanted to come and force me to show you the book store where all the midgardian literature is located." 

"I will be lying if that wasn't part of the plan."

"Well it was a good guess." 

"Shall we ride on?"

"We shall."

You both kicked and nudged your steeds, and galloped out of the palace gates, and raced to the village. Catching the scenery in your eyes in a high speed, the wind urging your hair to float, and fall into your face. You attempted to move it by blowing your lips together at it, Loki meanwhile started chuckling at how stupid you looked and seeing him look so entertained made you giggle.

You pulled back on the reins to slow her speed down in the village, her trot was bouncy and lively, you easily rose at her right striding, whispering comforting phrases such as 'good girl' or patting her on her long neck.

You both dismounted your horses, and lead them through the pebble path where the village shops lay on both sides. When all the village folk caught sight of Loki, and his mysterious love interest at his side- they stood still, and stared at him.

"Why are they all staring?" Loki asked you, you had your head down as you were trying to ignore all the unknown gazes. 

"I do not know, perhaps because the less fortunate people of Asgard haven't seen royalty in such a long time, that they're shocked!" You muttered under your breath, you knew how the town would ramble on about at how the Asgardian rulers have made the whole golden city and its lands worse, throughout the years the people's faith had been diminished due to its rulers.

"Shocked?" Loki gave you a weird look, he wondered why you would come up with such a thought.

"It's just a proposition, doesn't mean it's correct." You shrugged your shoulders. "Come on now, let me show you too the book shop."

"I planned this day." He debated at you.

"Fine... Where are we going Prince Loki." You rolled your eyes at his proposition, and made sure you used his formal title.

"Y/n... You know how I feel about..." He went of subject.

"Yes! Right okay, I just know the village a little better than a prince of Asgard that watches it from his chambers." You perked your head to the side, and sat on a rock near you, one hand holding onto the reins while the other was weighing your head.

"Okay, you give me a plan or schedule of where you would take me." Loki decided, he at least could let you tell your plan.

"Okay, we'll make our way down the street, greeting people why heading to the book shop; after that I take you to my favourite inn, they make the best soups ever! And I guess after that we will head home. What's yours?" You smiled up at him, you knew he didn't have such a plan as good as that; yet you did.

"Mine should not be heard after that. Let's go then." He wrapped his arm round yours, and dragged you slightly up the path; ignoring all the peoples watching you.

Except that the once cheerful trot at Loki's knees, slowed down as he saw so many of Asgardian people sitting on the cold street, weeping down. You was looking the other side, a young mother was crying while praying to the gods, holding her three month old baby in her arms. You looked at the change in your pocket, that you earned from work and wanted to spend it on books from the library.

That was not the case, you slowly crept up to her hoping not to scare her anymore, kneeled down so you was at her eyesight. You clutched your hands in hers, and her eye lightened up at the feeling of the copper coins given from the palm of your hand. She had black of hair and her skin was dirty, yet her blue bright eyes showed hope.

"Take it, find shelter, warmth and food for you and your baby." You smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you, thank you." She pleaded, giving out a tear of joy.

"What's his name?" You asked her, just the mention of him made her happy; a mothers true love.

"Nate." She replied stroking the cheek of her little baby boy, you smiled back. 

"A handsome name for a handsome boy. Well farewell and keep safe." You stood up and dusted off the dirt on your trousers, you gave her a reassuring nod and walked back to Loki; who obviously had seen the whole situation.

"Look the Dark Huntress has got a good bone in her deceiving body." He commented, you carried on sorting out Ulite's reins for her to be walked.

"Loki I was being charitable, more than any high society member of the Asgardian society would be." You snapped back at him.

"You're right." He answered, slightly embarrassed to admit such a thing.

"Can you repeat that I did not hear what you said..." You held your hand to your ear, trying to mock and annoy him.

"You're right, oh Odin's life are you mischievous." His tone was louder and grumbled on about how cunning you could be.

"Even more than the trickster himself?" Your face sent him a smirk, one that gladly he gave back.

"Your not that cheeky." Loki had a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Yet. Are you going to act upon the lingering feeling in your stomach?" You felt as if he would, it was just a matter of circumstances.

"Yes. My mind is still trying to conjure a way I could." Loki's fingers were near his mouth, he nibbled on his fingertips thinking of a way he could.

"Just do it....."

Loki placed his hand in his pocket of his trousers and felt for a couple of coins. He took a deep breathe and you wondered why he felt it was so hard to pass a coin to a less fortunate person.... Yet the action you thought he was going to do did not happen; you were mistaken.

"People of the Asgardian Village!!" Loki raised his voice for everyone to hear, all stopped what they were doing and looked at him with mystery ; including you. He continued with his message..

"I know that it's been far too long for you all not to witness a royal in the village with your eyes. And I agree, if any off you lack in coin or labour, please approach me now or even write to me- I am sure I will answer your calls. Even being the outcast of the family, I will admit that the royals have done wrong in the acts, I wish to change such a depth. If only you will allow me your trust and knowledge. Please approach me if you wish." 

Loki stood their sussing out everyone, and you would not lie that you were shocked like anyone else. Most stood in shock because of seeing a Royal, some because of his kind order and others just because he's being the "dark prince". 

One dared to walk up to him, an elder lady carrying her woven basket at the side of her. You knew her, she lost her husband a couple of months ago, and had been round most Sunday's to socialise with your mother. Terise was her name, she was a lovely women and knew most in the village, so you were praying that she could just forget your face for one moment.

"Prince Loki? You have been too long expected for the village, why now?" She asked him, he looked upon her rather impressed but angered at the same time.

"A turn of the time. Today I was riding along with my very good friend here today to the village, being a village women herself she knew what the town was and meant." Loki responded to her question.

"You're not like the others of your family." Terise stated. 

"No I am not. I don't have the power of Odin, nor the grace of Frigga- even in the strength of Thor." His face grew more sad and depressed as he lowered himself.

"Yet you're smart, intelligence, daring and even obnoxious at times, yet that is what makes you an individual and different." You tried to reassure him, he was trying to hurt himself- yet you knew he was better than he made out to be.

"Thank you y/n." He nodded in appreciation, you bowed your head in understanding.

"Y/n?" Your name escaped her lips.

"Sweet Gods.." You mummered under your breath, slightly angered at how Loki just called out your name in the streets; all knew your family and there were bound to be gossipers now.

"My dear, I hardly recognised you there." She went on, you didn't know how to react; yet you were not going to coward out.

"Yes Terise, it is I." You confessed your identity, whispers were heard in all ears.

"Do you trust the Dark Prince?" She said in a low tone.

"Indeed I do." Your head was bowed low, yet your eye vision was still at hers; why Loki still by your side was shuffling his feet impatiently. 

"Listen Villagers! I can vouch for our survival, you know her- you all do. Don't bother denying it, it is Drajon's Daughter y/n. Her father is a loyal man to all, she is brought up just like him. I can trust her word, and if she agrees with the Dark younger Prince even how cunning he can be, I do. Who's with me?" She shouted, there was no reply, everyone was looking around afraid to peep out of their talking holes.

"Are you all so scared? Scared of what, I can see it in all of your eyes. See what you may ask, that hope and faith that this village can be restored if you just trust!!!" Your voice mellowed through the town, you arms raised in the air- waiting to be handed their trust."

And all of a sudden the village began to cheer, scream, shout- all in happiness. They trusted Loki and his word; along with that familiar strong sharp face standing next to him. They called out his name, and his smile grew larger; he walked around to them all, clasping his pale hands into theirs thanking them for their acceptance.

You however just watched at him, he looked, acted and could even be a king. If anything ever happened to the monarchy they were to sure to vote Loki King- not anyone else. But it suddenly doomed on you, and your face grew colder and paler- he would never get the chance, a young god so ambitious and smart that he could rule Asgard rightly, the one thing he always wanted- he would never have... Unless time changed drastically.

"Y/n? Are you okay?"

"Yes sorry."

"You can't lie to the God of lies." 

"I should've known better, I'm just dying to show you the book store."

"Right we're be off now, I just tell the people and we can go."

And he did, they all accepted it and rejoice with another. Most of the women; even elderly, married, young and prostitues all cooed over him, it made you feel ill. The once hated brother, who none of the women could stand now have their clothes untied at the waiting of his touch, just because of your word.

You walked down to the library shop, tying up the two horses outside the shop before entering. The bell above the door sang when you opened it, nobody was in the library- except for the owner himself. He looked up at the door, smiling when he saw your familiar face.

"My dear y/n! Why's everyone making such a fuss outside.. I never heard anything like it since I was a young lad enjoying the summer."

"Well Mr Barrsett... I.."

"Oh who's this tall fellow standing by you."

"Well sir, may I introduce you to my friend Loki Odinson, prince of Asgard." 

"Grace the gods! Sorry for my bluntness Prince Loki."

"I am sure I can dismiss it sir." Loki responded, you sent him a sweet smile at his understanding.

"I suppose your here because you want to show your friend some books we have here." Mr Barsett stood up, waiting to escort Loki through his library.

"Yes particularly your midgardian literature, Loki here has not read any of their work as much as I have. I have boasted about this place for weeks." You added in.

"That's very kind of you, please explore Prince Loki." Mr Barsett directed you to the back of the shop.

You took held of Loki's hand and dragged him towards to the back of the book store, giggling at his surprised reaction. You stood still at the massive book case, while Loki let out a shocked sigh, his eyes grew wider when looking at all the titles and the amount.

"How did he conjure all theses books?" Loki looked astonished, rubbing his fingertip at one of the spines of a book.

"Mr Barsett once worked as a traveller, he traveled around all the nine realms and collected his interests on his journey." You explained to him.

"Interesting, any recommendations?" The dark prince teased at you, nipping with his fingers above your hips. You steeped away from him and remained your eye sight with the book cabinet, hoping he wouldn't see your blush.

"I'm going to start the Hobbit, which is written by J.R.R. Tolkien. After there is a trilogy named somewhat of the 'Lord of the Rings.' So how about this one, Fire and Ice by George.R. Martin." You pulled all the books from the pile and placed them on a pile in Loki's arms.

"If you say so Huntress." Loki followed you to the counter.

Mr Barsett took of his glasses and stared down at your selection, he mumbled under his breath what good choice in books you had. And after that, when paying for the loan of the books there had to be an argument; you and Loki most likely the most stubborn people in the land had its flaws. 

After a long disagreement with each other, you both came to the conclusion that your pay this time, and him the next. You stacked your books in the saddle pack behind you, and mounted Ulite by her stirrups. Loki bare farewell to the villagers, giving them a wave of the hand and a massive grin upon his face; you just trotted behind him, smiling at the children calling out his name.

Once away from the village you both had a nice steady canter along the forest path and soon in your vision you could see the great golden gates of Asgard. You steadied Ulite back to a trot, and followed Loki's lead to the stables. 

There you dismounted and stroked her face, thanking her for a pleasant ride. The grooms took her off you, to take her back to her stall and untack her. 

"Y/n!" Loki grabbed your attention, you spun round on your heels to see him standing there, holding out his hand ushering you to take it and follow him.

You crept up to him, slowly intertwining your fingers with his and began to slowly walk with him. Your head was bowed down low as he took you to his chambers, plenty of maids and servants of the palace saw you both. He did not care though; Loki walked in his normal stance and stride- proud and quick.

"Ah Jeoff!" Loki greeted a member of the palace staff, Jeoff looked surprised to see the prince enter. Jeoff was a handsome young lad, big bright blue eyes and long blonde hair which reached his neck; he was only young yet he spoke politely to his master.

"My prince Loki, I was just ordered to come give you some letters for you." His words rushed out of his mouth, nervousness and terror took over.

"Letters for me?" Loki's hand left yours as he walked over to him, he received the letter.

"Is there anything else I can get for you my Lord?" Jeoff asked again.

"No thank you, just make sure that my dinner arrives at the precise time and that y/n has the same." Loki answered while scanning through all the envelopes. You was startled by Loki's action, he invited you to stay for dinner- yet you had too actually stay at home for the night.

"How about you Lady y/n?" Jeoff turned to you, he bit lip slightly in case Loki would get offended at helping others instead of him.

"Oh please just call me y/n, if you wouldn't mind can I have a glass of wine please." You ordered, truth be told you were famished after that long day, and a glass of wine wouldn't do any harm as an refreshment.

"Apologies. I will try to bring it up as soon as I can." Jeoff curtsied in front of you, and scurried away down to the kitchens.

"He's a sweet boy." You smiled at the thought of Jeoff kindness.

"Who Jeoff?" Loki tried to engage with your statement, yet he hardly was concentrating on the words coming out of your mouth.

"Yes Jeoff. Why are you a boy?" You replied sarcastically.

"Don't be silly." He scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Sometimes you act like one." You dug at him.

"Sweet, sweet y/n, when you get older you will soon learn mistakes of your suggestion." He emphasised the word sweet, you could tell he was mocking you, you however decided to dismiss the subject.

"One day." You went to his desk and bookshelf, filing up his notes and letters to a side, and stacking his unread books on top of another. You dusted the side of slightly with your left hand. After that was completed you turned to Loki.

He was in the same position again, sitting on the corner of his bed, his green orbs permanent in his letters, scanning every word and phrase. His back was actually slanted, which surprised you seeming how he usually had such great posture; he was relaxed and most likely exhausted.

"Oh Odin." Loki dropped the letter at his feet, you were growing inpatient and freaked out at his exaggerated gesture.

"What's is it?" You asked him, your eyes grew stern and wide.

"A marriage proposal."


	15. A Wedding Warning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15- Eirl and Benja's wedding, you are bombarded with agro from Thors soon to be wife; while the people support you through the scenario. 
> 
>  
> 
> Another note for the reader; For some obscured reason I think Serena speaks like the sand snakes out of game of thrones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been expected I know, next comes smut...
> 
>  
> 
> And if i do not manage to post before Christmas...
> 
> Happy Christmas to All!!!!

How fun can weddings be? In your book, a disaster waiting to happen. Yet you had to go, it was Benja and Eirl wedding day- one to be in the family's memories always, you however were looking with disgust at the dress she choose for you to wear. A light pink silk satin dress, along with her two sisters who wore the same. 

Eirl sisters seemed a jealous envy women, one who would only care about her self and try to out dress everyone, most of the morning you were biting your tongue to hold back the words you could call her. 

Eirl however seemed happy and delighted for her big day, she had a gleaming smile from ear to ear. Your mother constantly kept reminding you that it should have been the daughter first to get married off. You however replied with the same comment of... 

"In a stupidity old tradition which should mean nothing to anyone who is in their right mind." 

Although after your constant reply nobody made a comment, she still managed to bring it up when she thought you wasn't listening. Eirl was still preparing her dress, making sure it fit in every angle, while your mother and you was in a separate room, she was plaiting your hair and every time you thought she could've pulled the whole thing out.

"Oh mother, do you have to do it so tight?" You whined.

"Do you have to be such a disappointment to our family name?" She harshly looked at you, her eyes had so much envy and hatred.

"Define disappointment." You knew what card she wanted to dealt, but you were not going to let her succeed. 

"Oh sweet y/n, I thought you were smarter than that, well you do let of that message... maybe it's just an appearance to make people think more about you..." She soon stopped when you yanked your head to the side, sticking your bottom lip out and furrowing your brows at her.

"It's your sons wedding day, be joyful and celebrate mother! It probably will be the only wedding your ever see of your children, you might as well enjoy it." With that you walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind you, leaving your mother to drown in her tears and sorrowful weeping that you could hear. 

 

\---- (time skip)

 

The little chapel on the mountain was settled out beautifully, delicate little flowers were scattered on the isle, the three of her bridesmaids- which had to include you, were dressed in a pink silk dress and matched with a silver stone choker. The two other had their hair down and flowing, while your plait was now finished by yourself- not looking as graceful as it should... 

You were the last of the bridesmaids to walk down the isle, and in all Asgardian truth you were nervous. All the looks, the stares and most importantly if your good friend Loki could attend the wedding.. You would be more comfortable and relaxed, and have a reason to escape all the family reunions during the reception period.

And there the trickster was, he knew you were starring around for him- hence the smug look on his face. You licked your lips and giggled at his face, until you knew you reached to the top of the isle. 

You walked to your brother, your hand placed round the back of his head, and you both touched foreheads together- a sign of respect and faith for each other.

The actual service must have been beautiful and treasuring, the guest smiled, waved and cried at the end. You wouldn't really know, there were only several moments you were paying attention to the ceremony. You and Loki were giving each other unimpressed looks through the whole moment, trying to remain focus on each other. You prayed to Odin that no one could see you two messing around.

Your head soon tossed to the side when everyone started cheering, Benja was kissing his bride. The smile on both of their faces was an incredible and honourable sight for you to witness, your baby brother all grown up - he was always a cheerful young man but when he was around Eirl, he seemed more relaxed and content with himself. 

Everyone took their time to congratulate the happy couple, but you managed to squeeze out of the crowds and go speak to Loki. His back was leaning on a white brick built wall which had pink flowers all scattered over, you walked over to him in precaution as he was deeply thinking.

"Enjoyed the service?" You asked him, a smile on your face.

"Oh yes immensely, particularly if you mean your face pulling weird looks." He didn't look at you yet, but had a delighted grin. 

"I tried to not bore you back to the palace." You teased.

"Carry on trying, please." Loki hands elaborated his sarcasm. 

"Oh that's how you want to play it?" You gave him a sassy look, the one with your left eyebrow being raised. 

"Correction; it's how I am winning it." 

"Why! You cheeky little--"

"Know your place girl, your speaking to a prince of Asgard."

"Girl? Man I though you was actually interesting... Proves I was wrong. If you'll excuse me your highness, I'm going to find someone interesting to invest my time in." You turned your back to him and walked away.

"Y/n." The hoarse whisper disappeared from his lips- no response but your figure still gradually moving away.

"Y/N!!!" He called at you.

"Yes..."

"I apologise for my inconvenience back then."

"And...

"And?" His brow furrowed, you rolled your eyes and cleared your throat. "And I'll never do it again."

"Good." Your face drew nearer to his, which was half highlighted by the golden sunshine, you had a half smile which let out a little chuckle. 

You closed your eyes, and lightly pecked him on the lips. And when you opens your eyes, he was smiling his pearly whites teeth. 

"Care to join me prince Loki?" You asked him, holding our hand out, he nodded and you both ran into the small hall which everyone was in.

\---

"Uncle!" You smiled, your hand unclasped from Loki's, and you ran to give him a hug. 

"It's been far too long my dear!" He embraced your head in his shoulder. 

"How are you? How are things on your farm?" You hadn't seen your uncle in ages, the last being Benja's celebration for his place in Asgard's Warriors. 

"All is well. And you?" His hands were clasped in yours, filled with excitement of this small reunion.

"Good as it can get I believe." You smiled, you bit your lip slightly in the joy you had been feeling inside by Loki's presence.

"And this must be..." He wondered, his focus looked to the Raven head. Of course he was going to ask! This is exactly what you had been dreading the whole time.

"Loki." He said gracefully, he stepped out of the shadow nearer to you both. 

"Prince Loki? I must say its an honour to be in your presence." Your uncle cleared his throat and his crooked back bowed slightly.

"Please, treat me as a stranger than a Royal." Loki noticed his action, and quickly spoke before he snapped his spine at the gesture.

"And you two are... Courting?" This was the question to make you both freeze and shake on the spot.

"No?!" Your eyes were alarmed and frightened.

"Well, no." Loki answered, his finger was at his lip, wondering in his mind the rightful answer to the question.

"Oh very well, anyone fancy some wine? It's on me." Your uncle changed the subject merrily.

"Thank you Uncle, but I pass this occasion." Your uncle walked slowly away, leaving you and Loki not bearing to look at each other.

"Well.. Why don't we go outside or something?" You changed the subject, praying to Odin he couldn't see the blush on your rosy cheeks.

"Sure, I follow your lead." He gestures his arm out, waiting for you to curl round his.

\---

The moonlight was now setting and the cold night sky was vast upon Asgard. The music ringing in your ears of all the instrument playing in the background, yours and Loki's hands were together and you both were gazing at the stars.

A few little children of the wedding guests were playing chase outside on the pavements around you, whether they noticed your presence was another question; one to be answered soon. But never the less they carried on laughing and giggling.

Until one of the girls was hiding away from the catcher near you, she immediately looked you in the eye and ran away. You were a little startled by this, wondering what you had done wrong to upset or scare her. 

"I wouldn't be too worried." Loki voice whispered in your ear, your gaze from the children faded and reappeared on him. "Listen to what they're saying."

"I can't hear them." You replied, turning your vision back to the little kids which were now combined in a group, they were all whispering.

"Read their lips.." Loki continued. "The people's princess." 

And Loki was right indeed, he kept repeating it every time the words would leave their lips. Your eyes grew wider by their meaning, and you would be lying if you said you wasn't shocked by this outcome. But now their lips were reading a different sentence.

"What are they saying now?" You wondered, you looked to Loki and saw hat his brows furrowed trying to understand them. 

"THE PEOPLES PRINCESS!!!" The children screamed, running over to you both.

"Are you her?" A little blonde boy asked you. 

"Yes she is, the one who captures and cherishes the heart of people by one gaze." Loki exaggerated.

"When are you gonna become queen of Asgard?!" Another asked you.

"Me? No, Queen Frigga is queen of Asgard; and if you ask me she does a pretty good job at it!" You responded, you sensed Loki giggling behind you.

"Yes, who's he?" A petite red head girl said, she had freckles on her nose and cheeks but these beautiful brown eyes were staring at you interestingly.

"This is his highness Prince Loki, Odins second born son." You introduced him to the children. 

"Thor's brother?" The blonde boy popped up again.

"Why am I always named like that?" He rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Loki.." You growled, warning him that little kids were still present. 

"My papa said he's the dark prince." An unheard voice from the back.

"They call him the 'Dark Prince', but being a good friend of his, I don't think he's too bad.." You sympathised.

"Is it true he can illusion into creatures?" 

"Why don't you ask him?" You smiled, they all looked at him waiting for the answer. 

"It is true, it takes good strength so I apologise that I cannot show you, I have drank too merrily on the wine, therefore it will affect my magic." Loki answered, most of them stuck their bottom lip out in disappointment.

"Are you two married?" The red haired girl spoke.

"No, we are not." Loki replied, you were in giggle fits- perhaps the wine had some effect of that.

"But why is she a princess then?" They asked.

"She will be. She has the loyalty, honour and beauty of one, just not the correct status upbringing." Loki replied, his fingers were fidgeting in his lap, as if he was one of the children.

"So can we still call her a princess?" The girls asked, wanting to know if there would soon be a new Royal that they could inspire too.

"Yes you may. Princess y/n sounds quite grand don't you think?" Loki smirked.

"Yes!" They all squealed with excitement.

"No, sweet children I am not, and could not." You tucked the strand of your h/c locks behind your ears, a little in shyness and embarrassment. 

"Oh."

"I apologise, but I feel that the hour has come for the feast!" The all sprinted off into the ceremony hall, instantly to find food. "You shouldn't do that you know. "

"Do what?!" 

"Tease, is it true?"

"The people's princess?" Loki continued. "Yes it is, and a fine one you would've made too."

"Loki.."

"Y/n..."

"As much as you hate to admit it, you are a caring prince."

"Y/n stop."

"Sorry. But I know you will be a good father one day, you know."

"Anyone who in their right mind would even want to share a bed with me is in for a monster experience. There is no woman in this sacred realm, too scared of a.."

"Loki... Stop!" You pulled his face towards yours.

His eyes were dropping down like a dog, and he didn't even want to gaze into your orbs once. His usual sharp jaw line was flattened and relaxed, as if his usual disguise was revealed.

"Loki. Please look at me.... Please." The words begged when pouring out of your mouth. 

Those saddened green irises held a little water, you kissed him lightly on the lips- trying to ease the pain. And it did, he passionately deepened the kiss back. His smooth hand which was slowly being rubbed down your back, sent shivers up your spine. 

 

Your hand moved from his neck to his silly black locks, you massaged your thumb into his scalp and he moaned for his response. If it wasn't his hand on your back that was driving you crazy, than it was his other resting on your thigh, lightly scraping his fingernails in circles.

You were thoroughly enjoying this moment, all these inside feelings that had been lurking for weeks finally indulged outside of your own mind. He was just so perfect in your mind, you knew the rumours of him having experience with other women before his true heritage had been spoken; yet it was still far more than you ever had.

A presence behind you both cleared their throat, you expected it to be your mother. You was wrong, an exotic looking woman was there, with two guards around her. She had warm tanned skin, and long black locks doubled with streaks of a blonde colour; her pink gown stuck to her body like a glove - who ever her partner was, is sure to have a good time.

"May I help you?" You raised an eyebrow. 

"Y/n..." Loki voice sounded dry and concerned. 

"What? She interrupted the moment?" You turned to defend yourself.

"This is Thor's wife.." He continued, you face-palmed and sighed. 

"No need for the names prince Loki.. I'm Serena, Thor's beloved fiancée, the mother to be of his sons. And the princess of Asgard." She pronounced, but as she said the last line it made your stomach churn, a gut feeling inside of you was playing games... She couldn't be, after all these past few days of people naming you it, she couldn't be the princess.

"Oh my." The words escaped your lips, Loki noticed your late absence of words and started to do the talking.

"Princess Serena." There it goes again the words which turned your face to cringe for her. "Why are you attending a wedding? Surely you have ceremony details of your own that you need to handle?"

"All preparations are well, thank you for your generosity. Yet you are right, the matter I have to speak with you about it partially because of this matter." Her nose had started turn up, just like the stereotypical wealthy person.

"Go on then.." You said coldly, for some reason your mind and body hated her. It was as if a warning for what was about to come.

"I will continue seeming as your lady friend is so eager for my words to spill out.." Another dig coming from "Asgard's Princess." 

"She does have a name.." Loki tried to reason in this tense conversation.

"Which is?" She turned to you with a smug look.

"Names do not matter on my part, I have no fine wealthy titles as you bare." You curled your nose a little at the end of your sentence. Loki could not see your facial expressions, yet you were sure that he could sense them by the wit of your speech. 

"Asgard's throne cannot have low-borns ruling it's realm or any other. I strongly advise against your relationship, threatening a princess is treason in my eyes, perhaps to the royal court as well." You finally tipped her off, the words spitted out her mouth like a venison snake. 

"But you are not a princess yet, are you?" You questioned, your face was straight and persist. 

"You need to speak more high favoured to members of the Royal society." She spoke, her brown eyes full with fury.

"She sounds like you father." You mumbled to Loki, bitting your upper lip.

"He's not my father.." Loki sighed in aggravation, knowing you were only doing this for the comic part of this 'interrogation' from Serena.

"Not the point..." You heard the crisp giggle he gave because of your humour, but that was not the point. You were still having to listen to this name sayer ramble on. "What can we do for you?" 

"Yes I better get on with it, the men speak of you as a true loyal warrior to the palace, they respect you along with the people. But that needs to end, the throne will be mine to rule- not yours peasant girl." Serena growled at you.

"I mean, despite your best interrogation, I respect that it's nice to know I'm appreciated unlike others. Now if that was your message, warning, whatever you call it from your realm.. I'm afraid... Wait I'm not." The same smug look which Loki always usually had was now on yours, and that once spite of Serena had now faded.

"Guards!" She shouted at her workers. 

"Lady Serena.." Loki tried to reason with her. 

"It's PRINCESS SERENA!" She sneered at him.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself." You rolled your eyes to the back of your head. 

"These actions are too forward and dramatic, I demand you release her by order of Prince Loki." The Dark Prince comforted her by resting his hand on her shoulder, you could've sworn on Odin that for a few seconds you saw her enjoy it.

"Fine, but you owe me a deal, keep her far away from the palace." She looked Loki dead in the eye, you could feel her desire for him. 

"I can't.. I work there." You butted in and negotiated.

"Right, from the throne room." She sighed in your presence still being there.

"Agreed." Loki accepted.

She nodded her head, and walked off with her guards following her like lost dogs. You were chucking under your breathe at her flirtatious ways; and by the gods were you going to wind Loki up about it.

"I wonder if her prince is the prince she wanted.."

"Meaning?"

"Oh come on, you going to give a clueless act? I could feel that romantic tension."

"It's probably her just wanting to me to make up for the lack of my brother bedding duties."

"Thor's not good in the chambers?!"

"I wouldn't know."

"Well that's revealing.. And I thought we were dark horrible people.."

"But we are dear y/n... Can't you see? She's trying to interrogate us at our own game."

"What do you suppose we do?"

"Exactly what she does not want.."

"Which is?"

"You. Come back to the palace with me..."

"What do you can show me the throne room?"

 

"Exactly."


	16. The Long Expectation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues, and the long overdue sensations arise. The next morning Loki faces his royal duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way too long, I apologise this is shorter than my normal chapters but it was the best I could do.

Chapter 16

  
"I knew the palace hall was big, but I don't remember it being this humongous." You gasped at the insight of the throne room.

"Probably due to the amount of people who were invaded in this area at the ball, that you didn't really notice." Loki suggested, he was walking slowly behind you.

"Probably.. If this is not fit for kings, I don't know what is." You breathed heavily, exhaling the extraordinary beauty of the throne room. Many people had been in this room when parties or celebrations went on, but only few had been when on the Kings demand, and the palace being empty.

"Glad you like it." Loki smile grew brighter, when you first arrived he was anxious of how you would feel about the throne room and the best places in the palace, but his mind was now put at ease.

"Is that the?" You asked, pointing towards the Asgardian throne.

"Yes, the one and only.... Thoughts?" His hand was resting on his chin, lightly stroking his chiseled cheek while doing so.

"Extraordinary?"

"Fitting word, we'll go on then."

"I'm confused?!"

"Aren't you tempted to have a sit."

"I really can't lie to you, can I?"

"No. I thought that our time spent together you would've realised that by now."

"I can't."

"Your prince demands it."

You half smiled at his seriousness on his face, it was strange but at the same time exhilarating to see this new strict look to him.

You crept up to the stairs, nervous and wary to touch or even get closer to the actual seat.

"Don't tell me I have to do it for you y/n?"

You carried on, and when you reached to the top you turned around slowly. You took a drop breathe to embrace yourself, and sat on the throne. A weird feeling began in your stomach, you weren't sure if it was butterflies filled with nauseous or because it made you had a familiarity feeling.

Regardless of your confused feelings, Loki stood with a massive grin on his face. His arms and both legs were crossed together, a weird sight for you to see Loki with no upright posture.

"The new queen of Asgard." He muttered, he bit down of his lip to hide his smile.

You scouted your e/c orbs around the room, making sure that you could remember this sight forever. You were in such a daze that you didn't even sense Loki creeping up the stairs.

"Coming to join me?" You smirked, watching his blue irises staring you down. You got no reply.

"Surely the Dark Prince knows that it is rude to ignore when someone is asking them a question?" You teased, but his eyes only grew more wider and hungry.

He reached the last step and leant forward, pushing his lips against yours. You could feel how much Loki had wanting to do that, and you would be lying if you said that you did not have an urge as well.

Each kiss was more meaningful and longer lasting, all the desire and passion you had for ages was finally happening. You could tell Loki had been with many women in the past, you hadn't been with many- in fact only one. But that's a story in the past which has no reason to be retold.

His fingertips crawled gently up your legs, you could feel every touch he left on your skin. You both parted the long kisses for some air, but he left you wanting more.

Slow, tiny, sweet and tender kisses were planted on your neck, you couldn't help but moan with enjoyment.

"Oh, sweet y/n..." The words chuckled from his lips, all of a sudden his left hand ripped your pink silk dress.

"Now the fun begins."

\------

That familiar line of sunlight blinded your orbs, you took in a deep breathe and scanned your surroundings. Holy Odin- it was Loki's chambers.

You recited last nights events after the wedding, biting your lip remembering ever little touch or sound. The whole scenario messed up your brain, a rare talent to anyone who can.

Loki was usually mean and spiteful- after all he was the Dark Prince. But last night, to you anyway... He was kind and caring, one many would not see.

You sat up, Loki was no where to be seen, did you scare him off so badly? There was a note at the side of his bed, regardless whether it was for Loki or not- you decided to read it.

_Dear y/n,_

_My royal duties have got the better of me already in the early hour. I managed to find a spare riding outfit in the palace's dress makers closet- they may be a bit on the plus size but they should fit._

_Better than walking around in that silk dress- I know you're probably expecting apology, though we both know you didn't even like it that much_

_Sincerely  
Loki._

The reality of the letter was that Loki wasn't going to be back by the time you were ready to leave- so you just made do. You walked over to the outfit laying on the chair, good hardy fabric you thought to yourself.

You rushed into his bathroom, to try the clothes on; your work placement with the soldiers would begin soon. You tied your hair back into a low ponytail, making sure it was out of your face for today's lesson.

You felt insecure, if anyone caught you tip toeing out of Loki's room, they would have a lot of gossip to tell the Asgardian community. You inhaled a deep breathe before gently turning the door handle, making sure you didn't make to big of a sound.

You popped your head out to take a glance around, for what your limited vision could see was that the coast was clear. You closed the door behind you, and begun to walk- acting as natural as you could.

Your ears picked up a sound of heavy footsteps coming your way, you cringed in anxiety, wondering who it was. Your warrior instinct came in, you stood up straighter and began to walk confidently to whoever you may face.

Yet it was a familiar face- Thor in fact, his charming smile appeared as soon as he recognised you.

"Aw Lady y/n!"

"Prince Thor." You bowed your head down slightly in respect.

"What are you doing in these parts of the palace?" He asked, you seemed neutral on the outside, yet on the inside you froze- wondering what an excuse to come up with.

"Curiosity." To be fair that was half true-" and wondering where your younger brother was, I wanted to ask him if he wanted to train together today..."

"I'm afraid not, he's been summoned to my father- royal duties for the entire day. I can train with you if you like?" Thor suggested.

"No offence, Prince Thor but I'm not sure your wife Serena would appreciate this." You smiled lightly, having any more aggravation with Serena was not what you anticipated.

"She is not my wife yet, although she tells me that you and Loki have been seeing a lot of each other lately." The thunder god stared down at you, trying to get you to crack under pressure... (It was like he hardly knew you.)

"Loki is only a good friend." You emphasised the words 'only'.

"Never knew Loki to have friends, not in the past year anyway- mostly allies." You were very confused in your head, was Thor trying to play around with you?

"What are you trying to imply?" You answered defensively.

"I think you know what I mean, a smart young women like you definitely has intellect." He crept around you, still trying to suss you out.

"I can assure you that your curiosity and fake theories are incorrect." You crossed your arms in annoyance.

"If you insist, have a nice evening with my brother y/n." The prince began to walk away- but of course you weren't finished with him yet.

"Why thank you Prince Thor! I'm sure Serena won't, after all her knees looked pretty sore from what ever activity she has been doing lately... And I am positive it's not scrubbing the floors." You smirked, walking to training with a huge smug smile on your face.

  
\---

Meanwhile Loki was creeping up to Odin in the throne room, Odins expression was neutral- no giveaways to what he was about to say.

Loki however had a smirk upon his face, his cheeks tugging at his lips with that famous grin. He raised an eyebrow when looking around, absorbing the little memories of the erotic night before.

"Loki, can I stray you out of your thought?" Odin snapped at him, Loki's attention was quickly resumed back to normal.

"It depends, what is the Royal summon about anyway?" Loki swayed slightly as he came to closer to Odin.

"A girl." Loki remained emotionless, if Odin could see one little fault he would suss Loki out straight away. "For the better of Asgard and its future, arranged marriages have to take place. "

"Except we all know the truth, I'm not a Royal- I have no part in your pure Asgardian bloodline. There is no need." Loki emphasised.

"I take you in after Frigga's begging, giving you all the mercy in the nine realms. And you think you're not part of the royal family? Such ludicrous!!!" Odin was beginning to get raged, Loki seemed unfazed.

"And I appreciate it, but you know of my true blood lines- I have no right or point in the family." Loki admitted, Odin could try all he wanted but Loki had found out many ways to change Odins mind before.

"To the public you do, so it is decided." The Allfather announced. "Thor has taken to his wife quite like a duck to water, Serena is suitable for the Asgardian Throne much like her sister."

"He's an oaf and Serena doesn't get the splendid goodnight night sleep as you all may hope thanks to your son. Explains her bad mood all the time." Loki rolled his eyes at the thought of the dreadful woman.

"Don't speak to me of such things, it's decided then." Odin spoke quickly,

"Seriously? Where is my input, I may not like the way she eats or the way she speaks. If she's anything like her sister, I assure you it will be a disaster." Loki started to breathe heavy, his anger was a growing ball inside of her.

"You're input is not necessary, the marriage is arranged - perhaps a shared wedding with Thor and Serena, could be a valuable option?" The All-Father rubbed his chin with his hand, debating on the wedding decisions.

"AND WHEN SHE SEES MY TRUE FORM? What then?!" Loki finally cracked at Odin, he didn't give a thought about him being sent to the dungeons again or anywhere else- this couldn't happen.

"And has y/n?! " Odin grumbled, he hit a weak spot in Loki but he wouldn't admit it.

"What has she got to do with this?" Loki spitted the words out of his mouth.

"You think I haven't noticed you're interest with the village girl..."

"Leave her out of it, surely as the Allfather you should know not to bring your worker into family business."

"Yes but-"

"Aw well isn't this a merry meeting seeming as were on the subject of y/n." Thor interrupted and ventured into the golden room.

"Still jealous that she can beat you at any of the weapon choices." Loki snickered, he had an unknown protection of you and any of your traits.

"Except for Mjolnir." Thor replied eagerly.

"Yes well you're the only one to wield it, so it really doesn't count." Loki outsmarted him.

"Stop your brotherly bickering... What has y/n done to upset you Thor?" Odin interrupted, he rubbed his forehead and sighed with his sons bickering.

"Speaking of issues she shouldn't, she has no concern to do with my courtship." Thor argued at her.

"Every worker in the palace and life in the land is gossiping about your poor choice of wedding material." Loki started walking around them, getting inpatient.

"It's decided, I will tell Frigga of the wedding arrangements. You're excused!" The Allfather announced, relaxing back in his chair more.

"Excused?" Loki roared.

"Loki! Come, now is not a the time for a rage." Frigga appeared from the palace doors, Loki's head turned on a six pence and charged over to her.

She walked out, and Loki followed slowly behind..

_This is sure to be good.._

 


	17. Warnings and Alliances.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the ending for a possible relationship to occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say a massive thank you for all who have commented and kudos it lately, has made me try my best to write and update!

"Are you going to speak your mind? Or rather just continue to breath out heavy sighs?" Frigga asked her son, while walking in the palace gardens.

"It's not like it would do any justice to the world, nor your ears." Loki rolled his eyes, he was angry with Odin and his stupid theoretical ideas. 

"Now, now I am your mother." Frigga paused while Loki's scoffed. "Don't try to neglect the thought, I saved you Loki- I saved you from an endless pain of isolation from any kind of world. The least you could do, is somehow repay me by explaining what's on your mind." Her brow furrowed, her usual patience for Loki was now declining.

"Oh Frigga, don't act as if you weren't hiding behind the doors, eavesdropping the entire time." Loki sniggered, Frigga couldn't resist a smile. 

"You don't want a planned marriage, no? Yet that is a duty of a prince, quite confusing seeming as you think of royalty so high." Frigga moved her way over to the bench, a rose bush full of peach blossoming buds were beginning to bloom. 

"Used too." Loki edged towards her, yet distracted his eye contact. 

"Until you met her." She said softly and slowly, he knew it would trigger me. 

"Why does everyone think my denial is because of y/n." The raven haired prince rolled his eyes, in annoyance. 

"I'm just an observer, she has a good impact on you Loki. Don't even deny it." Frigga was begging to smile, she knew he couldn't deny it. 

"If these crazy thoughts make you sleep at night then so be it. She's interesting for an Asgardian- that's all." Loki's bottom lip pouted, it was hard for him to deal with all this.

"Stop with your silly comments, be honest."

"She's different."

"And..." 

"This is a stupid idea."

"Loki!" 

"Okay, okay. She's not passive, or submissive like most girls. Instead she has a great deal of agency to her, and it makes her more appealing. She can shut anyone up within a couple of sentences with her smart intellect, we share the similarity." 

"Yes you are very much alike, continue..." Frigga dug at him, she could tell his mind was full of thoughts and feelings. 

"I want to make this clear. It's not that I want to marry y/n, not yet. It's just if I get betrothed to another, than its a great deal of change; I hardly be able to spend any time with her and it won't be the same."

"Finally some sense coming out of you." 

 

\------

"Come on Fandral, surely you can punch me." You giggled slightly at the denial of Fandral and his actions, your two fists were held up in defence. 

"My lady, I could possibly not."

"Why not? Listen Fandral you're never going to have the chance with me, so don't worry about it."

"Whys that?"

"Don't care about what I said, just punch."

"But y/n, you don't under-" Fandral was interrupted by your fist smashing on to his face, his usual postured body was fully blown to the floor. 

"See. Stop talking, it will get you into trouble."

"At least help me up." 

"You think your enemy will help you in the battlefield."

"But you, the Dark Huntress, is on my side." 

"Oh Fandral, are your little mistresses singing rumours in your ears as always."

"Mistresses?"

"Don't bother denying it, now let's continue."

"No- wait before we carry on I have a question--- OUCH!" Fandral whined out, so the whole of Asgard could hear.

"It was just a kick, focus."

"Hear me out, huntress."

"Stop calling me that.."

"Or what?"

"Just get on with it blondie ." 

"It wasn't my 'little mistresses' as you put it, instead it was Thor. He was ranting about Loki this morning, and your name or the dark huntress- got mentioned, besides it makes sense all that time you spent with lo--. Now you're just playing unfair y/n!" His voice had a higher pitch after you once again hit him on the upper thigh.

"I never said we had finished, I just gave you some time."

"Okay, well good to know I hit a weakness of you."

"Wanna talk about weaknesses? Huh?" And you kicked him full out where it killed.

"You have no mercy y/n." He whined, his hands gripping onto his crouch area. 

"Well Fandral, how else do you think the dark huntress would've got her name?" You turned on your heel, and stormed out of the courtyard. 

\--- 

"Pleasure to meet you Prince Loki." She bowed in front of him, Loki's face was filled with a false smile.

"The pleasures all mine." He replied, if it wasn't for Odin's constant one eyed stare on him then that wouldn't have been the line he would've replied for.

"Asgard is quite astonishing." Thereta tired to make conversation, she had long thick black hair, which covered most of her lower back. Loki saw her as innocent and naive, he knew he would be too much for her- even at this stage. 

"Eh, I've seen better." He responded, his head twitched slightly just remembering his unforgettable past. He wasn't going to show this girl as much mercy as expected. 

"Loki!" Frigga warned him.

"Oh so now I can't even share my own opinion?" Loki eyes shot over to the queen and king of Asgard. 

"Restrain yourself Loki." That was the line you heard from Odins fowl mouth as you walked past the corridor outside the throne room, as you were on your journey to the stables.

You scanned around to see if any guards were outside, and would've caught you overhearing. Your feet led you closer towards the throne room, yet you knew the barrier of the door. 

"Dear sister, you look extraordinary despite your exhausting journey, all that external youth. Wouldn't you agree Prince Loki?" Serena voice echoed the hall, your teeth pressed into your tongue as you heard the dreadful woman.

"Yes, well that's a good point Serena - glad you brought it up. A dear sweet innocent, naive and vulnerable girl like Thereta could not satisfy me, a marriage doomed to fail." You sniggered at Loki's remark, his footsteps were heard as he was circling around the party of people in there- as if a wolf sneaking up on its prey.

"You don't agree with the marriage Princ-" Thereta began to speak but got cut off by the Allfather.

"He doesn't agree with most things, difficult character and very selfish. Yet he can do good in the right hands." Odin enforced, before the silvertongue master could speak again. 

"You sound as if you're selling me off!" Loki began to snigger at them, but it was nothing to do with the way they were treating him.

"We will if you carry on." Thor intrigued in the conversation.

"Boys stop." Frigga sighed, the first meeting was not going to plan- but was it ever going to? 

"It is decided, the wedding will commence in two weeks. Yes, a double wedding with all of Asgard to see our alliance." Odin announced. 

'Wedding?' You questioned in your mind, why had Loki not told you. This was your time to leave and you knew it, your head was down lower than usual, and it wasn't because you were hiding- not physically anyway. 

"Oh sister, isn't this delightful!" Thereta squealed, the two black haired sister embraced a hug, and started to make there way out of the throne room. 

"Make sure you control your tongue next time Loki, or it will be off." Odin snapped when the two princesses were gone. 

"You think a wedding will stop the war with the common people?" Loki asked, he stood tall and still- not a muscle or bone in his lean body moved. 

"Yes. But that is nothing to do with you." Odin watched him like a hawk. 

Loki didn't want to be there anymore, he trailed to the door to leave. When..

"Loki, I didn't excuse you." The Allfather mentioned, Loki didn't listen- he kept on walking; defying Odins orders once again.

There was only one place he wanted to go, and if anyone stopped him then their life would be in jeopardy. She just had to be there.


	18. Hideout..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness doesn’t always hides shadows, even fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been too long...

Chapter 18

The fresh air breathed and clung to your ice cold face, the forest was only lighted by the spotlights from the opens of the moonlight. You were sat down at the bank of a river, staring into eternity while fiddling with your small dagger in one hand.

The thoughts running through your head were uncountable, and it was getting to your more and more as the minutes continued. Deep dark images were pouring into your mind, perhaps it was this new sensation of pain you felt.. 

For once in your life you weren't taking in the surroundings, ignoring the rustling of the birds, the gentle stirring footsteps of an animal now and then. You were truly alone, walking into the woods without a horse was a new choice you made. 

The slow ripples of the water had your full attention, you didn't even bother turning around when your heard the galloping sound of hooves against the Forrests terrain. You knew it was him, only a fool would come at this time. 

"Don't take a step closer, I won't hesitate to hurt you."

"Oh yeah? I would like to see you try.." you could feel the smirk in his voice.

PHEW, the dagger shot only a few inches away from his face to the tree behind him, without you even turning around. Loki put his hands up in surrender, but you continued to stare into oblivion.

"Well, you can't deny you purposely missed?" 

"What do you want? To antagonise me? You've achieved it.. now leave." You demanded, you couldn't face him. 

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but you don't have ownership over these lands."

"True, then call your father and-" You argued, a side comment trailed in. 

"Y/n, he's not my father..." Loki tried to add. 

"Let him get on his high horse by your cries about a girl protecting herself in a place of sanctuary- just because she wanted to be left alone! Winge to him about your poor little problems, it must be so hard being a prince." Little did you know, your feelings and fears were beginning to pour out.

"A prince can hardly ignore his title?" Loki argued, Of course he would try to ignore and stamp every accusation- he knew you were right. 

"Hold your tongue!" You snapped at him, "Let your father keep me in chains and get dragged to the Palace. Accusing me in front of the gossipers, palace staff, foreign guests, your family and not to forget her."   
The last word practically snarled out of your mouth, you saw Loki's head rise slightly- noticing what this was all about. "And when I'm locked in chains overnight, the sharp axe in the corner of my eye, slowly stalking my every move till my head gets closer. You lie in her bed, bodies united yet her eyes hide a facade of disgust." You stop and inhale a breathe of fresh air before continuing.

"The disgust you spend your hours with, the disgust who belongs to the village. The filth who doesn't deserve anything, the one who her own mother wants to remove from her family. The-" Your sentence finished by another voice.

"The girl who earns and deserves the Dark Prince’s attention because she's strong, mysterious and powerful. The girl who my bethrothed and her dreaded sister despises so much, due to being the only woman in the nine realms he actually has any interest in." He walked up to you.

His hands landed on your shoulders, releasing the tension that had been building. Your eyes never left his, even as his face grew nearer to yours. His bottom lip traced yours, before he went in for impact. You didn't tense up, or stop him, instead you went with it. Your lips attaching in rhythm, despite his cold demeanour he was sure making you cheeks hot. 

"We can't do this." You stopped, taking a breathe after the kiss.

"I think we both know we can." He looked at you with a kiddish grin. 

"Her." You hated saying the word, such a thing drained the happiness out of the moment. 

"Don't mention her." There's a pause before he dares to ask the next question. "How did you find out?"

"Overheard."

"Overheard or Eavesdropped?"

"Over heard and listened intriguingly to a point." You stated, not letting him wind you up any further. 

"This point being the old oaf who sits on the throne, announcing the engagement?" You nodded to his question, the shadows of the trees shading his features. "Well that makes sense then."

"Explanation, Prince." You couldn’t help but let your bottom lip snarl. 

"At a price."

"Don't, and my pretty little sword will pierce your skin like an arrow." You threatened, or teased. 

"Lethal; I like it." He licked his thin lips, slowly bitting his tongue to hold himself back from attacking your face with a full on kiss.

"I'm waiting..." You stamped your foot mockingly.

"You missed the argument afterwards, I didn't exactly react great to the news. Don't think she liked my anger showing either." He walked away, you tried to hide the smile rising in your face.

"What now?" You despised the thought of them actually coming together. 

"I don't know, that's why I came here." Loki voice was turning quieter by the minute.

"Did you expect to see me?" Gods were you questioning him tonight. 

"Perhaps; I only searched most of the palace, the village as well as your families house." The sarcasm shouted out in his voice, the tug on your cheeks to smile was getting stronger to hold back. 

"Maybe you haven't been paying attention to me. Do they know you're here?" You questioned, although you had calmed down, you couldn't dare to see anyone else from the royal palace. 

"No, they think I'm in my room or the library." 

"Right, come on then Laufeyson give an idea."

"We can't run away, they will find us."

"Us?"

"I'm not leaving you behind."

"We stay under their noses disguised."

“There sure to use Heimdall to find us.”

“There’s no way out.” You fell to the floor, your head was struggling to wrap round these new and frequent emotions banging in your head.

“It seems so.” 

“You’re freezing.”

“Did I hear a hint of care in your voice?” Unquestionably there was a connect between you both, yet you couldn’t help but tease him with nastiness from time to time. 

“Watch your tongue now. Come on, lets head back to the village.” He wrapped his cloak around you, and walked you over to his horse- ready to ride back to reality...

Or your families home.


End file.
